


The Horror of A Debt Paid

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Considered Suicide, Dark, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll only be gone a fortnight Wench. Try not to get on the wrong side of anyone while I’m gone.” Jaime told the tall woman, as they leaned on the ramparts looking out over the Blackwater Rush......</p><p>“My name is Brienne. And I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ser Jaime.” Brienne said...</p><p>Jaime and Brienne are back in King's Landing, before Joffrey's wedding. Cersei doesn't like Brienne, and as such, Jaime has been sent off on a mission, leaving Brienne without protection. But what are Cersei's plans for the Maid of Tarth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY dark. Just in case you didn't read the tags. This is DARK. This is also an AU. (nods) I hope that you... not so much enjoy it... but appreciate the writing? Maybe? 
> 
> Just don't hunt me down and kill me after you've read this. Remember it does carry on.

The Horror of A Debt Paid.

Chapter 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I’ll only be gone a fortnight Wench. Try not to get on the wrong side of anyone while I’m gone.” Jaime told the tall woman, as they leaned on the ramparts looking out over the Blackwater Rush. It might have been beautiful, but for the wrecks of ships still sticking out of the water after the battle of the Blackwater. Some were less skeletal than others, but it wasn’t a truly pleasant sight to see the charred remains of ships, not even fully buried by the water, as the bodies that had probably manned them. Jaime was to go on a patrol around the borders of King’s Landing. He was to go through Rosby, and Duskendale and all the bordering towns and villages, making sure that security was tight, and that no dangers would make it to Joffrey on his wedding day. It had been Joffrey’s and Cersei’s suggestion, and Jaime didn’t wish to do it, leaving his truest friend all alone in King’s Landing. _“I’ll ask Tyrion to try and keep a watch over her. It might well give her the chance to get to know Sansa better as well.”_ Jaime thought to himself.

“My name is Brienne. And I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ser Jaime.” Brienne said. Jaime felt his heart lurch in his chest every time she said his name like that. Ser Jaime. Not Kingslayer, or Lannister, just Ser Jaime. It made him feel things he wasn’t sure how to describe.

“I know, Brienne. I know you’re capable of looking after yourself. But this is King’s Landing. A sword won’t help here. Only words and veiled courtesies and poison.” Jaime said sadly. Brienne shrugged.

“Then I’m sure I shall be dead within the first three days you’re gone and then you’ll not have to worry about me.” Brienne replied. The half smile on her face let Jaime know she was joking, but the sting of it was harsher than Jaime thought it would ever be. The thought of Brienne lying dead, her sapphire blue eyes closed forever, cut into him deeply, making him unable to appreciate her attempt at humour.

“Don’t say things like that, my lady.” Jaime said softly. Whilst he normally would have wished to hear Brienne attempt humour, would have even made a few quips about how Brienne could actually make a joke, he didn’t like the direction of this particular one. Brienne gave him a strange look.

“I’m sure I shall survive until you return Jaime. Margaery and Ser Loras seem to have... grown fond of me, I’m sure they won’t let me get murdered. I’m sure I’ll survive. You need not worry about me.” Brienne said. Jaime was still worried. He was to leave within the hour. He determined to make Tyrion promise to look out for Brienne whilst he was gone.

“I’ll speak to Tyrion. Maybe you can accompany Sansa around, get to know her properly, while I’m off boring myself to death with patrol duties.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled then, a soft smile that almost didn’t match the hard warrior woman that Jaime knew so well. It had been a month since their arrival in King’s Landing. Since then, all sorts of things had been determined. One was that Sansa was married to Tyrion. The other was that Loras and Margaery Tyrell no longer held any blame towards Brienne for Renly’s death, even though at first, Loras had wanted to kill Brienne. Jaime had solved that rather quickly, and Brienne was right, Jaime had noticed that both Tyrell siblings seemed to have gained a fondness for her. The last thing was that Cersei was not best pleased by the continued presence of Brienne in the capital. Jaime placed a hand on Brienne’s shoulder, in the gown of blue that she wore, Jaime’s attention was drawn to her eyes. “You may not wish it Brienne, but I will do all I can to make sure that you’re safe whilst I’m not here to do that job myself.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. Brienne shook her head.

“You’ve done much for me already Jaime. I’m sure I can survive two weeks without you hovering.” Brienne replied. Jaime prayed silently that this was true as he went to find Tyrion. He tried to ignore the lurch in his chest, when he realised that Brienne had just called him Jaime. Not even with a title, just his name. It made him smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Tyrion?” Jaime called to his brother, as he walked into his chambers. Tyrion looked up from the account books he was looking at.

“Jaime! Aren’t you supposed to be leaving to patrol our ridiculous borders?” Tyrion asked.

“Unfortunately yes. But I’ll be back in two weeks hopefully. I wished to ask you a great favour.” Jaime said.

“Would this be anything to do with the Lady Brienne?” Tyrion asked.

“She’s not accustomed to fighting with her tongue. I wouldn’t see her harmed for it.” Jaime said.

“I’ll do what I can to protect her.” Tyrion said.

“Thank you. Maybe she can become a friend of Sansa’s. It may help, she knew Lady Stark.” Jaime replied. Tyrion nodded.

“I’ll do what I can. I promise you.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded and then made his way to the door.

“I’ll see you in a fortnight brother. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get all this stupid patrolling out of the way.” Jaime said. Then he was gone. Tyrion wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but something had changed within his older brother, and he found he most likely had Brienne of Tarth to thank for it, and as Tyrion was fond of saying. A Lannister always pays their debts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was watching from the ramparts, as Jaime took his patrol and left the Red Keep. Soon he would be gone from King’s Landing.

 _“He’ll be back. He’s only leaving for a fortnight. He’ll be back.”_ She thought to herself. She’d offered to go with him, but the King had refused the idea, saying that a Kingsguard doesn’t need the protection of a woman. _“That spoiled little brat will destroy the Seven Kingdoms before anyone can claim the Iron Throne from him.”_ Brienne thought to herself. She took a deep breath. The smell of King’s Landing was horrible, but from this spot, she could almost catch a little fresh air. She could even imagine she was back at Evenfall Hall, and think about the deep blue sea, and the smell of grass and flowers and salt on the breeze. She decided to go back to her chamber for now. It never did anyone any good to dwell on things that were not. Brienne had said so to others, now she had to take her own advice as she made her way back into the Red Keep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime didn’t want to think about leaving Brienne behind. He had a horrible feeling, deep in his gut. He wanted to make it go away, but something wasn’t right. He knew it, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 _“The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can return.”_ Jaime thought to himself, as he spurred his horse onwards and prayed to the Gods he often said he didn’t believe in that he would be done with this ridiculous mission as soon as was possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Brienne had not wished to go to the great hall, but a knock at her door from Tyrion and Sansa had changed her mind. Sansa looked so like her mother, and Brienne could see the sadness ingrained in her.

“My brother insists that you saved his life.” Tyrion said jovially as they walked down to the great hall.

“I swore a vow to Lady Catelyn, to return Ser Jaime here, to King’s Landing, in exchange for her daughters.” Brienne said softly. Sansa looked up at her.

“You knew my mother?” Sansa whispered.

“Yes. She was a good woman. Your brother Robb was a good man too, from what I saw of him.” Brienne replied. Sansa smiled brightly at Brienne, her eyes sparkling, for what seemed the first time since Brienne had seen the girl. Then she frowned.

“We must not speak of it in the great hall, but maybe... tomorrow, you can walk with me in the Godswood and tell me about how you came into my mother’s service.” Sansa said. Brienne smiled down at the young girl.

“I shall tell you whatever you wish to know my lady.” Brienne replied, making Sansa smile again. Tyrion allowed a smile to cross his face as well.

“I’ve been trying to get my lady wife to eat and drink for a while now. Perhaps to hear good tidings will allow her to eat.” Tyrion said to Brienne. Brienne nodded her understanding as they entered the great hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found himself feeling uneasy as he rested on the bed in his tent. It was dark now, and the moon was full. Something made him nervous. He wanted to turn around and go back to King’s Landing, but he knew that would be foolish. If something truly awful had happened, then his father would send a messenger. He knew this. He knew if something had happened to Brienne, or to Tyrion, there would be a message waiting for him at Rosby Castle when he arrived. So he tried his best to get some sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tyrion insisted that Brienne sat with him and Sansa. He had promised Jaime he’d look out for her. He felt ill at ease when Ser Gregor Clegane entered the hall.

“I thought that dog was routing the Riverlands.” Tyrion heard another lord saying. He wondered the same thing himself. That was when Joffrey stood from his throne. Margaery at a table beside the throne, her family beside her. Everyone became silent. The Mountain had taken a seat with his men.

“My Lords and Ladies. I have been informed recently, that I have been remiss in my duties. My beloved mother has told me that loyalty and good deeds should be rewarded. Lady Brienne of Tarth, step forward.” Joffrey said. His voice was all silken honey, but Tyrion had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could see the look on Sansa’s face as well. She feared Joffrey harming someone that she was becoming fond of. Brienne seemed unafraid as she stood from her seat and walked to stand in front of the Iron Throne. Tyrion looked at his sister, and he knew, he just _knew_ this was her doing, he knew what she had planned.

 _“This is why you sent Jaime away, sweet sister? To make sure she had no protection that father would listen to. You vile bitch.”_ Tyrion thought to himself angrily.

“Your Grace? I’ve no need of any rewards. I did what I swore to do.” Brienne said calmly.

“Of course, Lady Brienne, but I am half Lannister, and Lannisters always pay their debts. As you are a maiden, as yet unwed, my mother and grandfather, the Lord Hand, Tywin Lannister, have seen fit to find you a suitable husband.” Joffrey said, a cruel sneer on his face. Brienne turned white as a sheet then, all the blood draining from her. Joffrey looked to Tywin and Cersei. They stepped forward. Tyrion stood up and started to make his way to Brienne’s side.

“You saved the life of my eldest son, as reward, Lady Brienne, you shall be wed to Ser Gregor Clegane.” Tywin said. Tyrion felt sick to his stomach as he finally made his way over to Brienne’s side.

“My Lord Hand, Lady Brienne has a father, surely consulting him before wedding his only daughter to anyone would be something to consider.” Tyrion said.

“Oh the matter has already been discussed with Lord Selwyn. He is unwell and cannot travel, but sends his permission.” Cersei said. Tyrion hated his sister for this. She had arranged this, from the moment she had seen Brienne. She’d arranged this because she was jealous of Jaime having a friend that was not her. Cersei was jealous of this mere girl, who was allowed to live the life that Cersei had once craved.

“The wedding will take place tomorrow, in the Royal Sept.” Tywin said. Brienne looked as though she were about to faint. It was Margaery Tyrell that came over, with her brother Loras behind her, and the group led Brienne back to her seat.

“I can’t. I can’t marry him.” Brienne choked out in a whisper.

“You’ve not much choice Brienne, unless you run.” Loras said kindly. Margaery nodded.

“Just run Brienne.” Margaery whispered. Tyrion nodded his agreement. That was when Cersei arrived. Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Osney Kettleblack either side of her.

“Lady Brienne, might I speak with you for a moment? Such a happy day and yet I haven’t even spoken to you, to thank you properly for bringing my dear brother home.” Cersei said, her eyes flashed coldly at Brienne, and Brienne knew the Queen Regent was not making a request. Brienne stood, looking at Tyrion, Loras, Margaery and Sansa.

“Of course, your Grace.” Brienne said. Cersei smiled brightly, and took Brienne’s arm, leading her away from the table where she had sat.

“I’m sure you don’t wish to marry Ser Gregor Clegane.” Cersei said. Brienne did not answer. “It makes no matter, of course. No Lady truly gets a choice in who they are wedded to.” Cersei added. Brienne had a feeling this was going somewhere, somewhere that would lead to Brienne’s misery.

“Some ladies are lucky, your Grace.” Brienne said.

“Yes... some are... but I would tell you, that should you... disappear tonight, and not be here for your wedding... well... King’s Landing isn’t safe anymore, Lady Brienne. Who would protect my sweet little Goodsister? I’m not all that fond of her, but such awful things happen in King’s Landing every single day, not to mention some of the terrible things that have happened here in this very keep.” Cersei said cheerfully. Brienne felt her blood run cold.

 _“She’s threatening to kill Sansa if I run.”_ Brienne thought to herself.

“There’s also your father. He’s rather old now, is he not? And you his only heir? Who would guarantee his safety and wellbeing if you were not here? After all, none of us like to admit it, but our fathers are growing older, and not everyone can be as robust as my beloved father. It would be awful to not be there for your father... in his last hours... after all, a good daughter is always available to care for their parents.” Cersei added. Brienne looked at Cersei and for the first time, Brienne knew what it was to hate. Cersei smiled at her. “Oh I can see hate in your eyes Lady Brienne.” Cersei said. Before Brienne could open her mouth to disagree, Cersei raised a hand, as they had nearly finished circling the hall. “I don’t care if you hate me Lady Brienne. By all means, hate me as much as you wish. Hate will allow you to survive. It _may_ even allow you to survive the Mountain. I doubt it, but there is that _small_ hope for you.” Cersei said. Then she let go of Brienne’s arm, as they arrived back to where they had started. Then she looked at the group and then towards the two Kingsguard who had followed her as ordered. “Lady Brienne, Ser Meryn and Ser Osney have agreed to escort you back to your chambers once dinner is complete and to remain on guard outside your door, so that no one will try to cause you harm on the night before you are to be wed.” Cersei said. Loras looked at the two men.

“Ser Meryn has had a great deal to drink, I would offer myself in his place.” Loras said.

“I’ve not had that much to drink, Ser Loras. I’m quite capable of performing my duties.” Ser Meryn replied, red faced and glaring. Margaery and Sansa both stood.

“We shall remain with Lady Brienne. It’s tradition that a Lady has two women of unquestioned virtue remain with her, the night before she is to be wed, so that her own virtue is never questioned.” Margaery said, as she looked at Sansa. Sansa nodded her agreement. Cersei glared slightly, but the horrible smile never left her face.

“Of course.” Cersei said. “And in the morning, I’m sure you’ll both remain for the last fitting of her wedding gown. I took the liberty of commissioning it from Septa Donyse, who made the gown you now stand in.” Cersei said. Brienne was pale, as though dead, but she nodded.

“I thank you for your kindness, your Grace.” Brienne said shakily. She said it because she knew that was what was expected of her, but what Brienne wanted to do, was to cleave out Cersei’s very heart with the golden lion that was pinned in her golden curls. The very thought of what she had to do made her feel ill, and she wondered if Jaime knew about it. Just for a moment, she considered he might have known. But then she dismissed the thought. She knew Jaime. He was far from perfect, but he had more honour than most people knew and was a good man besides. He wouldn’t have allowed them to marry her off to Gregor Clegane. He would have spoken for her. She _knew_ it. There was nothing else she could believe in after all, if she couldn’t believe in Jaime. What else did she have left? Renly was dead, Lady Catelyn was dead, and her father and Sansa were in danger if she did not do something she found abhorrent. She felt female hands on her arms and stood up, only to have Sansa and Margaery link their own arms through her own. She barely realised they were leaving the great hall, so consumed was she in her grief at that moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei watched from her seat as the small group walked out of the hall with Brienne of Tarth. She smirked to herself. She had known her son would see the wisdom of marrying the lumbering aurochs off to their loyal dog. She’d known her father would agree to it with little convincing. After all, Lannisters pay their debts, and her father didn’t approve of the idea of an unmarried, sword wielding, maid, being the saviour of his eldest son and heir. She had been planning this for a month. As soon as Jaime had returned, and she had realised that he had formed an attachment to the creature who’d bought him home, Cersei had determined that attachment would end, as quickly as possible. In seven months, Joffrey would be wed to Margaery, and Margaery was fond of the beast, herself. Cersei would not stand to be replaced in any way, especially by an ugly woman. Getting the permission of Brienne’s father had been quite simple. The threat of his little island being burned into the sea, and the death of his only daughter, and therefore his line, was enough to convince him to agree. She liked Qyburn. He was the only good thing that Jaime appeared to have brought back with him, in his long absence. The Mountain had been sent for a week ago. Just so that Cersei could be sure he would not meet with her brother before he’d left King’s Landing for the patrol she’d insisted on for him. The announcement of the marriage for tomorrow was to make sure, that even if Tyrion managed to send a message to Jaime tonight, that he’d never make it back here in time to stop the wedding, or the bedding. He’d arrive in Rosby tomorrow, and by the time he could get back to King’s Landing, it would be the day after. Everything would be over, and Cersei would never have to see that great, lumbering creature at her brother’s side, ever again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Tyrion, we have to do something!” Sansa pleaded.

“There is nothing we can do, my Lady.” Tyrion said softly.

“If I were one of the Kingsguard on duty, I could have... done something. It would have been simple. It appears that the Queen Regent has thought of everything.” Loras said. Brienne looked at Sansa.

“I vowed to get you to safety.” Brienne whispered.

“Gods above, Brienne you cannot even get yourself to safety! I might have thought you were guilty of Renly’s death once, but I know you’re not now, and no woman deserves to be married to a savage animal like the Mountain.” Loras said.

“Cersei... the Queen Regent... she as good as said that if I run, it will be Lady Sansa and my father, who pay the price.” Brienne said softly. Sansa gasped. Tyrion looked furious. “I swore to your mother that I would do all I could to keep you safe. If that means my life then so be it.” Brienne said.

“I’m going to send a raven to Jaime.” Tyrion said.

“He won’t get it in time.” Brienne said softly. “Even if you sent it this very moment, he’d not receive the message until tomorrow evening. Even if he mobilised all his forces and left the moment he received the message, and rode without rest, he’d not reach King’s Landing until the day after tomorrow. By that time, I would already be wedded and bedded.” Brienne added. She looked at her sword and dagger, placed carefully atop a chest. She got up from where she sat, picked up the dagger. “I could end it now.” Brienne said softly. Loras looked at the dagger wide eyed, in shock.

“How? Are you planning to slit the Mountain’s throat with that tiny knife?” Loras asked.

“No. I’d probably never make it to him. But I could slit my own throat.” Brienne said softly. Loras made to snatch the dagger from Brienne’s hands then. In the month that Brienne had spent in King’s Landing, he’d learned a great deal about the Maid of Tarth, he respected her. He certainly didn’t want her to die.

“No! Brienne, you cannot do this to yourself!” Loras exclaimed. His fingers clasped around the wrist of her hand that held the dagger. Brienne looked as though she were about to cry. But she did not. She was too strong for that.

“What choice do I have? If I’m wed to the Mountain I may as well be dead. I’ll not be allowed to keep the oaths or promises I’ve made, which is as good as death for me. If I run, Cersei as good as said that she will kill Sansa _and_ my father. So I either marry that monster or... or I die.” Brienne said softly. She threw the dagger away from herself violently. It crashed into the stone wall with a clatter. Brienne looked at it and then sat heavily upon her bed. She felt like everything she was, had been torn apart, and all that was left was the shell, of the little girl who’d wanted a knight to come and rescue her. But, as it did not happen then, she knew it would never happen now. Brienne looked out of the window. The moon was full. To her it was beautiful. It was constant, and she realised something. No matter who she was married off to, she would always be Brienne of Tarth. She too was like the moon on her house sigil. She was no beauty, but she was constant, just like the moon. You could not always see everything she was, but she would not change, just like the moon never did. She was a warrior, and she would face this like a warrior. No matter how much of a brute the Mountain was, she would never submit to him. If he killed her, then he killed her, but she would not surrender easily to anyone, no matter how she might suffer for it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was early morning. Tyrion would have sent the message after dinner. But the Ravenry had been locked. That was probably Pycelle’s doing. Tyrion was about to send a message to Jaime. He had to. He’d promised his brother that he would do what he could to protect Brienne, and that seemed very little. As he’d attached the message to the raven himself, Cersei arrived.

“Telling tales to our brother, monster?” Cersei asked him coldly.

“You’re a cold, evil bitch. That girl did you no harm. She brought Jaime back to us. This is the kind of repayment you’d give to our brother’s saviour? The Mountain is a rapist! A murderer! He’s killed small children! I never thought that even _you_ could be so cruel!” Tyrion exclaimed.

“How is it cruel to make sure that a marriageable maiden, is married to a friend and bannerman of our house? He’s the first son, not the second, so her children will be heirs to two holdings. She should be grateful.” Cersei replied coldly. Tyrion shook his head.

“You did this to destroy that girl. Don’t lie and pretend you’re doing it for her own good.” Tyrion said softly. He went to walk down the stairs of the Ravenry.

“Well little brother, I thought it only fitting. A beast for a beast! A good jest! The sun is even shining. That’s supposed to be a good omen on the day of one’s wedding.” Cersei called after him. Tyrion clenched his fists.

 _“I’m sorry Jaime. I hope you can forgive me for not being able to protect your saviour.”_ Tyrion thought to himself. He did not see Cersei snatch up the raven, and take the message from it’s leg. She looked at it before crumpling it in a hand and smiled to herself.

 _“Brienne of Tarth will learn her place, as I learned mine. Who better to teach her than the Mountain?”_ Cersei thought to herself as she left the Ravenry herself, humming the tune ‘The Rains of Castamere’ to herself as she went to prepare for the day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the sun came up, Brienne found she was still awake. Margaery and Sansa had stayed with her, just as they had promised. But Brienne felt more like she was heading to her grave, than her own wedding. There was knocking on the door. Margaery and Sansa both woke with a start, but Brienne merely stood and went to the door. It was Septa Donyse.

“I’m sorry child. I’ve been ordered to have you try on this gown so that any last minute adjustments might be made.” The old Septa said. She looked tired, and saddened. Brienne let the old Septa in. Margaery and Sansa both stared at Brienne and then at the Septa.

“You seem tired Septa Donyse.” Brienne said.

“The Queen Regent insisted on the gown being ready today. I don’t think it will need much adjusting if any.” Septa Donyse replied. “But this is not what you wanted. I can see that. Not that any woman would wish to be wedded to Ser Gregor Clegane.” The old Septa said. Then her old hand quickly covered her mouth. She shook her head. “I apologise my lady. I spoke out of turn. It’s my duty to reassure you, and I’m not doing so.” Donyse said.

“It’s alright Septa. No one believes that Brienne should be wedded to the Mountain, apart from Lord Tywin and the Queen Regent.” Sansa said coldly. Donyse nodded, tears came to her eyes.

“I am sorry child. Mother forgive me, but that man isn’t a man. The things he did to Princess Elia and her children... it doesn’t bear thinking about. I saw them placed before the iron throne, wrapped in Lannister crimson to hide the blood. He’s a monster and I would wish that you did not have to marry such a man.” Donyse said sadly. Brienne placed a hand on the old woman’s shoulder and tried to offer comfort. But her own heart, felt crushed within her chest.

“Apparently it’s a woman’s place to endure. I thought if I became a warrior that I wouldn’t have to adhere to such rules. But it appears I have no choice in the matter.” Brienne said softly. “My father has agreed. Whether by force or not, his agreement is all they need to do this. A Septon would never doubt a piece of paper with my father’s signature. I could kick and scream and fight my way to the altar, but in the end, I would just be putting the people I love at risk.” Brienne said sadly. So Septa Donyse went about fitting the gown that Brienne would hate, no matter how beautiful it might look.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime arrived in Rosby, he had no messages waiting for him. So he went to work dealing with the idiocies that Lord Rosby had decided to grace him with. He still felt uneasy, as the sun shone high in the sky.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had been prepared as much as she could be. The gown was blue, trimmed with white. A Maiden’s cloak of blue and rose was draped around her shoulders, the crescent moons and starbursts sewn on it in gold and silver thread. Brienne looked at Septa Donyse. She nodded.

“Yes, it’s perfect. There are no more adjustments to be made.” The old Septa said sadly. Brienne was alone now. Margaery and Sansa had both been escorted back to their chambers to change and ready themselves for the wedding. Brienne looked out of the window. She knew it was hopeless. She could run. Septa Donyse would not stop her. But what of Sansa? Even if Sansa would have left with her, where would they go? The Wall? The Vale? There was no guarantee that either would take Sansa in. Then where would Brienne head? She could not go to Tarth, her father’s life would already be forfeit if she ran. She would just be putting all those on the island in danger. She had few friends, only Jaime truly. Loras and Margaery were fond of her, but would they willingly hide her in Highgarden? The very thought of her father lying in state in the Sept of Tarth, eyes closed forever, or poor Sansa, lying in state in the Royal Sept, broke Brienne’s heart in a way that this marriage could not. The sleeves of the gown were draping, and heavy, and Brienne was furious with the heavy weight of the material she wore. She wished she could carry a sword with her. Maybe she would run the Mountain through between the altars of the Mother and the Father? But then she would be executed for murder, especially for desecrating a holy place with blood. Then Sansa, and her father, would still be in danger. Jaime would not return for at least a fortnight. In that time, she and Sansa and even Lord Selwyn, could all have been killed, a thousand times over. She heard a knock at the door of her chambers. She looked at Septa Donyse, who rose and opened the door, where Loras stood.

“I’m to escort you to the Sept, Lady Brienne.” Loras said softly. Brienne felt her hands trembling as she took Loras’ offered arm. Septa Donyse followed behind them. Brienne kept her gaze straight ahead, she did not waver. She had never felt so much like a frightened little girl in her life. But she would let no one see it. On their arrival at the Sept, Joffrey stepped forwards. Brienne wanted to wring the little brat’s neck. But Sansa had told her this would happen. Joffrey was King, and as such, he got to torment any poor woman whose father was not there to give her away at her wedding. He offered her his arm, and Brienne took it. She willed herself not to tremble, or trip, or fall, as she walked down the steps, and into the Royal Sept. She saw the Mountain standing there. He was tall enough to make Brienne seem small. Brienne made her way to take her place and as the Septon pronounced them man and wife, Brienne wished that she might die right then. It seemed a better fate than the slow death of being married to a man such as The Mountain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found himself irritated as he rested in the chambers set up for him in Rosby Castle. He was to patrol the whole of Rosby tomorrow, checking over the ports and wagons, speaking to the merchants and traders, and even examining the wares of the peasants.

 _“At this rate I’ll be back in a month rather than a fortnight.”_ Jaime thought angrily to himself. He wondered if that was exactly the plan all along. He still felt ill at ease, and he’d sent a message to Tyrion in King’s Landing. Though he knew he might not receive a reply until tomorrow evening. He still felt worry gnawing at him. He hoped his brother would write back to him, and tell him that there was nothing to worry about.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne sat beside her new husband. She stayed silent as he drank more then she could ever recall seeing anyone drink before. She hoped if he drank enough that he would forget about her. But when they called for the bedding, the Mountain yanked Brienne to her feet by her arm. Brienne wanted to snatch her arm away, wanted to run, wanted to fight. She saw Sansa looking at her tearfully, and Tyrion trying to offer her comfort, she saw Margaery and Loras standing together, Loras with an arm wrapped around his sister’s shoulders, he looked angry on her behalf. Brienne knew she was not going to be treated kindly this night. She’d heard enough tales of the Mountain, to know he had no kindness in him. She was pulled along by her arm as a crowd of people followed them to their chambers. Brienne could only be thankful that no one had tried to tear away any of her clothes. She thought that had more to do with them fearing to touch the Mountain, than her. She was practically thrown into a bedchamber. She’d never been bodily thrown anywhere. Not since she was a small girl, and her father had tossed her into the air. But then, he’d always been there to catch her.

Brienne managed to steady herself on her feet and made sure she did not fall, as the Mountain slammed the door behind him, and barred it. Brienne was trapped. Even if she could have run, she would not make it far. She felt fear and hate mixing in her stomach, making her want to be sick. Another maid might have cried, but Brienne would not. She was stronger than most maids, stronger than most men. She would survive this as she had survived all other trials in her life.

“I haven’t got time for blubbering girls. The Queen Regent says I’m to consummate this marriage before I go back to my army. So get on the bed.” The Mountain said gruffly. Brienne glared at him then.

“I’m not any man’s whore. I don’t take orders.” Brienne stated boldly. The giant man snorted irritably.

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way _girl_. Either is fine with me.” He said. Brienne scowled.

“I’m not a girl.” Brienne stated. “And I’ll make my own decisions.” She added. She knew this man might well murder her, but she was sure that might be better than being married to him. Ser Gregor merely grunted, took two steps to reach her and grabbed her by the arm. His grip was so tight, Brienne was sure he would leave bruises on her, if not, shatter the very bones of her arm. She struggled in his grip and he only squeezed harder, bringing up his other hand to backhand her across the face. _“Gods! He hits harder than a war hammer.”_ Brienne thought to herself. She felt her lip split, and tasted the copper tang of her blood, filling her mouth. She looked straight up into her ‘husband’s’ eyes and spat the gob of blood right into his face. He swiped away the blood, before backhanding her again. This time Brienne felt blood leaking from her nose, though she knew it was not broken. She struggled, kicked, tried to free her arms and punched his chest with her fists as hard as she could, with her arms gripped tight by his mallet like hands. But her hits appeared to be like flies to a horse. They were ineffectual, not any hindrance to him or his purpose. He shoved her onto the bed, and Brienne was quick to try and scramble off. But he grabbed hold of her ankle and yanked her back. He tore her gown, and used strips of it to tie her arms to the headboard. Brienne kicked as hard as she could, and caught him in the nose. He grunted and Brienne was pleased when she saw she’d drawn blood. His nose was bleeding. But her husband would not be deterred. He tied her legs down next, tearing more strips from her gown, even as she struggled with all her strength. But he was stronger than her. She’d never known anyone stronger than her before. He climbed up on the bed, looming above her, his hand came to clutch at her throat, holding her down, and almost choking her. She could barely breathe. She tried to free herself by tugging at the strips of cloth that bound her to the bed, but found that the material did not loosen, only cut tighter into her wrists and ankles.

“I like it when girls choose the hard way.” He grunted over her. Brienne carried on trying to struggle, wishing that this whole thing were a nightmare.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Loras had his jaw clenched tightly as he sat with Margaery three days later. They were breaking their fast. The Mountain was heading back to the Riverlands to burn and ravage the smallfolk. Brienne had not been seen since she’d been yanked into that chamber three days ago. The Mountain had just called for wine, and though servants had left food, none had ventured inside, fearing what they would see, or what the Mountain would do to them.

“Loras, there is nothing you could have done to help her. Her father agreed to the match.” Margaery said, trying to soothe his rage. She knew he was angry on Brienne’s behalf. She felt anger herself. She’d heard the stories of how the Mountain had brutalised his lady wife. Those who stood outside, as was tradition for the bedding, came back with tales of the sounds of hands striking flesh. The sounds of screams they assumed were ripped from the former Maid of Tarth’s throat. Today Gregor Clegane would leave King’s Landing. Margaery knew he was to leave within the next hour. “Loras, I’m going to go and speak to him. If you come with me, you must remain calm.” Margaery said softly. Loras stared at her incredulously. “He’s giving his goodbyes to Lord Tywin, the Queen Regent and the King. I want to ask for Brienne to stay here in King’s Landing. If he sends her to Clegane Keep, she may well die there in misery.” Margaery said sadly.

“She’s not like to die. She’s strong as an aurochs. If this wedding and bedding did not kill her, nothing else is like to.” Loras replied. Margaery nodded.

“I know. But she needs friends. If she’s sent away, she’ll be completely alone.” Margaery said. Neither one of them said what they were thinking. That if Brienne left King’s Landing, all she would do was worry about Lady Sansa and await the return of her monstrous husband with dread. That she would live in fear for her father’s life as well. Margaery got up from her seat and Loras offered his arm. They walked to the great hall, and there, just as Margaery had thought, was the Mountain, making his goodbyes and taking orders from Lord Tywin.

“My Lords?” Margaery said, as she walked into the Great hall. “Your Grace?” Margaery greeted Cersei. She looked at Joffrey. “My King?” Margaery greeted. She looked at the Mountain. “I came, as I heard Ser Gregor is leaving for the Riverlands today. I wished to ask after his Lady Wife. She is a friend of mine. I knew her before I came to King’s Landing, and wished to ask if she might remain here for our wedding, my King.” Margaery said kindly. She had a pretty smile on her face, but Loras knew she was hiding her anger. They had been taught well by their grandmother.

“I don’t care if she stays or not.” Ser Gregor said. Then seemed to remember he was speaking to the future bride of the king. “My lady.” He added. “If the King is happy with it, she may stay for the comfort of Lady Margaery.” Ser Gregor finally finished, looking at Tywin and Joffrey. Cersei looked furious. Joffrey shrugged.

“It’s fine with me. My lady must be allowed to have her friends around her, no matter what kind of oddities they are.” Joffrey said. Margaery smiled.

“Then it’s settled. I shall go and find her and let her know.” Margaery said cheerfully. “Loras, would you care to escort me?” Margaery asked her brother. He nodded stiffly.

“Of course, dear sister.” Loras said softly. He bowed to Joffrey, Cersei and Tywin, and then left with Margaery to find Brienne. Both hiding anger they felt at Joffrey’s cruel words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime arrived in Duskendale, there had been no messages awaiting him. He was surprised that his brother had not once tried to make contact with him, even just to let him know that things were well. He still didn’t feel good about leaving King’s Landing. He carried out his duties as quickly and efficiently as possible. He knew that if he managed to get back to King’s Landing within the month, he’d be lucky, but he wanted to get back there as soon as he could. Something was not right and he wanted to know what it was. He’d never known his brother to ignore messages from him. He wrote another and sent it off, hoping that he was wrong. But he had a terrible feeling that he was not wrong. It made him want to turn his company around and head back to King’s Landing. But he knew he couldn’t. Brienne would have laughed in his face at the idea of him running back to King’s Landing, a failed mission under his belt, just to see if she was alright. So Jaime carried on, hoping that his gut instincts were wrong for once, but fearing they weren’t.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had trembled as she got to her feet that morning. The sheets of the bed were stained with her blood, and not just her maiden’s blood either. She was bruised and battered, but she had fought, just as she’d sworn to herself she would. She was still alive, which was some sort of miracle, or a curse depending on how one might look at it. She felt sick to her stomach. She almost wished she were dead, but she knew her death would solve nothing. She knew she had to remain strong, especially if she wanted to protect Sansa and her father. She heard a knock at the door. She did not see this room as her chambers. This was a cursed room to her. She slowly managed to grab a robe. It had been left by a maidservant that morning and wasn’t torn at least. She had nothing else to wear. She was almost afraid her husband had come back to attack her again before he left King’s Landing. Brienne just managed to wrap the robe around her and was attempting to tie it when the door opened. She was relieved to see that it was Margaery and Loras outside the door. Both of them looked at her in disbelief, and Margaery gasped audibly as she looked upon Brienne. Loras looked horrified.

“I can’t look so terrible. I’ve always been ugly. A few bruises shouldn’t make a difference.” Brienne said weakly. Margaery’s eyes welled up then as she rushed over to Brienne and hugged her. Brienne gasped as the smaller woman hugged her tightly.

“Oh Lady Brienne. I’m so sorry.” Margaery said softly.

“It’s alright Lady Margaery. Really. I just wish I knew what was to happen to me now? Do I return to Tarth? _He_ demanded that I go to Clegane Keep. I’d rather die and I’m quite serious.” Brienne said. In that moment, she really was. She would not go to the Mountain’s home and wait to see if he returned alive.

“Lady Brienne?” The group saw Sansa in the hall, looking as horrified as Loras and Margaery had.

“I’m alright Lady Sansa. I’ll be alright.” Brienne tried to reassure her.

“You’re staying here with us, at least until I am married. In seven moons I’ll be Queen. I can ask for you to be one of my Ladies, and you’ll never have to see that monster.” Margaery stated firmly. Brienne went to step forward, but felt pain shoot through her body with every move she made. It was Loras who stepped forward for Brienne to lean on him.

“We’ll get you back to your old chambers. I’m sure you’ll not wish to stay here Brienne.” Loras said. Brienne nodded her agreement. She certainly did not want to stay here.

“You can bathe and I can get the Maester to look at you.” Margaery said. Brienne shook her head.

“I don’t want Grand Maester Pycelle anywhere near me. He’ll just inform the Queen Regent of how badly I was used by my... _husband_...” Brienne trailed off.

“Maybe Septa Donyse.” Sansa said gently. Brienne was more willing to agree to see the old Septa then the Grand Maester.

“Maybe Tyrion knows someone that will be able to care for you, discreetly.” Margaery said. She looked at Sansa. Sansa nodded.

“Yes, he might do. After... after he got his scar at the battle of the Blackwater... he would not let Pycelle near him either.” Sansa replied. Once they got Brienne to her chambers without anyone seeing her, Sansa called the servants to prepare a bath. Then she went and bought Septa Donyse. “Septa, please look after Lady Brienne. I must find Lord Tyrion... to see if he knows of a healer or a Maester who can be trusted.” Sansa said. Donyse nodded and Margaery and Loras went with Sansa, all sensing Brienne needed some time to herself. Brienne could barely move, and stifled a cry as she tried to get into the bathtub. She felt gentle hands behind her, helping her in, and then untying the robe. Brienne would normally have blushed from the tips of her toes, to the roots of her hair, at the idea of anyone helping her to undress. But right now, she was in such pain she hadn’t the strength to feel shame. She heard the old Septa gasp in horror.

“By the Gods! What kind of man would do this to his lady wife? Seven preserve you child! At least your life was spared!” Septa Donyse exclaimed. Brienne sunk down into the hot water, allowing the almost scalding heat to try and take away her pain. It stung every cut and every wound she had received. The old Septa could not see her face, and in that moment, Brienne allowed herself to shed a single tear. It dripped down her cheek and fell into the bathwater, disappearing as though it had never existed. Brienne trembled, wishing that she could cry. But she couldn’t allow everyone to know how badly she’d been hurt. She wouldn’t cry, and give anyone the satisfaction of knowing that Cersei had managed to destroy Brienne. For Brienne was not destroyed. Not now and never whilst she drew breath. She’d survived the wedding and the bedding, and if she survived that, she could survive anything.

“I’m strong enough.” She thought. She remembered Jaime saying the same thing to her once. Now she was not even sure if she might have preferred him taking her maidenhead compared to what the Mountain had done to her. He hadn’t just claimed her maidenhead, he’d torn it from her, and with it any innocent hopes she had carried. She was a warrior, but she was also a woman, and she would find some way to make sure that no one could ever savage her in such a way, ever again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donyse helped Brienne from the bath when she saw the tall woman trying to get out herself. She had never been so horrified. She’d seen some women, abused by their husbands before. She was a Septa. Women, old or young, noble or peasant, took comfort from speaking with her, but she had never seen a woman in Brienne’s state before. There wasn’t a single part of her skin that was unblemished by blood or bruising. Her eyes were blacked, and swollen, but not swollen shut. Donyse had a feeling that was more to do with the fact she hadn’t been seen in three days, rather than the fact that maybe her husband hadn’t hit her face as hard. Once Brienne was dressed in a long, blue, cotton shift, Donyse ushered her to sleep in her bed. Brienne looked exhausted and she saw that as soon as Brienne had lain down, she seemed to drift into sleep. Donyse left and went to find Lady Sansa and Lord Tyrion. She would suggest that a Maester be brought to Brienne soon. She found them all in the lord and lady’s solar.

“Septa Donyse? Is Lady Brienne alright?” Sansa asked.

“No my lady. She is not. Lady Brienne is covered in bruises, and where there aren’t bruises, there’s blood. She’s been hurt badly. She needs a healer. She is sleeping now, but when she wakes......” Donyse trailed off. Tyrion nodded.

“I know a healer. She’s a woman but that may be for the best.” Tyrion said. They all agreed with this. Then Tyrion sent young Podrick to the healer, with a note from himself, and all hoped that Brienne would be well eventually.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime finally returned to King’s Landing, two months later, he went to find Tyrion and Brienne. He hoped to run into one or the other. But knew he was likely to find Tyrion first. After all, Tyrion spent most of his days in his chambers, reading over documents as Master of Coin, now. He saw some of the servants giving him strange looks and wondered what had happened. He arrived at Tyrion’s chambers and entered to find Tyrion looking over a large ledger.

“Little brother. How are you?” Jaime asked him. Tyrion allowed a sharp look to cross his features.

“I sent you several messages brother. I expected you back far sooner than this.” Tyrion said. Jaime felt confusion.

“I received no messages. It surprised me to be honest. I sent you messages and never received a reply either, Tyrion.” Jaime said.

“Cersei, that _vile_ fucking bitch.” Tyrion spat out angrily.

“Careful now Tyrion, that’s our sister you speak of.” Jaime said coolly. Tyrion glared then.

“Do you know what our sister has done, brother? Of course not. You’re such a blind fool that you wouldn’t consider even half of what she’s done.” Tyrion hissed. Jaime felt anger bubbling up.

“What are you talking about Tyrion?” Jaime hissed.

“Do you think she’s been loyal only to you? It wasn’t just you and Robert she’s let between her thighs, and if you don’t believe me, ask our cousin Lancel.” Tyrion spat out. Jaime felt like a knife had pierced his heart. He sat heavily in a seat across the table. Then Tyrion shook his head sadly. “Then, at the mere thought of you having a _friend_ , a confidante that isn’t her, she ruins the poor girl too.” Tyrion said sadly. Jaime’s breath caught in his throat, something making his blood run cold in his veins.

“What are you talking about? Tyrion, what in the seven hells is going on?” Jaime asked angrily.

“The very night after you left the city, probably tucked up all safe and warm in a Lannister tent, Joffrey, Cersei and father announced that Brienne should be rewarded for bringing you home. Then they announced she was to be married.” Tyrion said. Jaime felt his eyes widen.

“She’d never agree to it.” Jaime said, not believing it.

“Our sister as good as told her that if she did not agree and go through with it, Sansa’s life would be forfeit, along with her father, Lord Selwyn. Honourable as the lady is, I’m sure you know that it’s already _done_ brother. She could have run. She should have run. But she wouldn’t risk her father or Sansa. She’s braver than almost anyone I’ve ever met, to face marriage to that _monster_ without showing any fear.” Tyrion said sadly.

“What are you talking about? You’re trying to tell me that Brienne has been married off?” Jaime asked. He felt confused. He’d heard Tyrion’s words, but still felt like something was missing, like this was a strange dream. Tyrion nodded.

“Cersei arranged for her to be married to Ser Gregor Clegane.” Tyrion bit out, looking as angry as Jaime was shocked.

“No. No. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t be so cruel.” Jaime said softly. Tyrion glared again.

“When you see Brienne, tell me that again. Lady Clegane was roughly used at her bedding. Her bruises and wounds have not yet fully healed, even in the two moons since the Mountain returned to the battlefield.” Tyrion replied. Jaime felt sick to his stomach. That was when he heard the door to Tyrion’s chambers open, and Sansa stepped into the room with Brienne at her side. Jaime shot to his feet, looking at Brienne in an almost horrified shock. Her face and throat were mottled with very faded yellow and purple bruises, obviously they were mostly healed. She walked carefully, gingerly, as though in pain, and Jaime saw her lip was cut, and healing. Brienne looked at him, and then looked down at the ground. Her hair had grown to shoulder length, and hung over her shoulders as she looked at the ground. Jaime stepped forward, wanting more than anything to take away Brienne’s obvious pain.

“My lady, might you like to take a walk with me?” Jaime asked gently. Brienne looked up at him, her blue eyes blazing, and nodded. Jaime offered her his right arm, and wondered at how she could touch it without flinching, knowing of the maimed flesh that lay beneath the golden hand he wore. They left Tyrion and Sansa’s chambers and they walked in silence for a little while. “Brienne?” Jaime questioned softly.

“We can speak freely in the Godswood.” Brienne whispered back. Jaime could see that something had changed Brienne. She wasn’t as unafraid as before, and it was no wonder when Jaime could see how much damage had been done to her. Brienne walked slowly. If he had not known her well, he wouldn’t have noticed the tiny flickers of pain that crossed Brienne’s face. But he knew her well and every slight flinch that Brienne hid, made Jaime ever more angry. They reached the Godswood after what seemed like an eternity. Brienne sat on a bench that was placed close the great Heart tree, and Jaime wasn’t sure whether to sit beside her or to remain standing. “Don’t look at me like I’m some wounded animal Ser. I’m alive. You should have seen me when _my Lord Husband_ left King’s Landing.” Brienne said coolly. Jaime heard the bite in the way she said her lord husband.

“Brienne, I swear, by the fucking gods and all seven hells, I’ll hunt down Gregor Clegane and kill him myself for this.” Jaime stated. He was furious at the thought that anyone would harm Brienne. Brienne looked at Jaime sadly.

“That’s kind of you Ser. But for what?” Brienne replied.

“He abused you! He’s... beaten you, harmed you, treated you no better than an animal!” Jaime exclaimed angrily, his green eyes blazed like wildfire. Brienne shook her head sadly.

“A wife is property Jaime. Once he married me he could do as he wished to me. You should know this. Women are property to be bartered. He had ordered me to go to Clegane Keep. Margaery spared me that much. She asked for me to stay in King’s Landing, at least until her wedding. That’s another five moons from now. Who ever heard of seventy seven courses at a wedding?” Brienne stated, her tone sarcastic, as she spoke of the Royal wedding, trying to change the subject. Jaime could see she was trying to hide her pain from him.

“Brienne. He had _no right_ to abuse you like this. I would not see you so used. How injured were you when he left, if I can still see the evidence of it two moons later?” Jaime asked.

“Whatever I suffered, it would have been worse for Sansa if I had run. Your sister as good as told me that. So I did what had to be done to protect her.” Brienne said. Jaime shook his head in disbelief.

“Seven fucking hells woman!” Jaime exclaimed angrily. “She would not touch Sansa. Until Sansa has an heir, she’s irreplaceable as the Key to the North. If you’d asked me, I’d have told you that!” Jaime exclaimed.

“You weren’t here to ask!” Brienne yelled back. Jaime was subdued then. It was rare that Brienne lost her temper. She was trembling, even as she sat on that bench. “I thought I had to protect Sansa. I swore a vow, so I did what I thought I had to. She threatened my father’s life too. I love my father, I wouldn’t have seen him hurt or killed for my sake. Now you tell me I needn’t have gone through with it. But it’s too late Jaime. For the Gods’ sakes, it’s too late! I’m Lady Clegane now! I hate it! I fought like the animal I was treated at in that bedchamber! I pray every day, here and in the Sept, to the old Gods and the new. I do not pray for what most women pray for. Most women pray for the safe return of their husbands. Most pray for a son to carry on their husband’s family line. But all I pray for is for that damn animal to die. I pray for it so much that the altars in the Royal Sept are overflowing with candles. I never knew that I could hate anyone as much as I hate the monster they forced me to marry, and now call my husband. Of course I despise your _beloved_ sister, as well. I pray for your sister’s death too Ser Jaime. I pray for that daily. So you can despise me freely, it will be no more than I despise myself. But I will _live!_ And perhaps, if that animal makes it through the war, a drop of the strangler in the wine he drinks copiously and I’ll be a merry widow. I never in my life thought I’d consider the cold blooded murder of any person until now, though needs must I assume.” Brienne said coldly. With that she stood up and made to leave. Jaime grasped her arm and pulled her back towards him gently. He almost felt his heart crack when she flinched at his touch.

“I would never hurt you Brienne.” He said softly. Brienne shook her head.

“My arm is... It’s still bruised from...” Brienne trailed off. She obviously didn’t want to say it was still hurt from the bedding. She didn’t need to, Jaime understood all too clearly.

“Brienne. I’m so sorry this was done to you. You’ll never know how much I wish I’d been here to protect you, to stop this fucking farce.” Jaime said softly. Brienne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she pressed a hand to her forehead and sat down heavily on the bench, looking white as a sheet. “Brienne?” Jaime asked, worried about her health. He’d never seen her look like this before. She’d always been unshakeable. “Brienne talk to me.” Jaime said softly.

“I’m alright. Just a little dizzy. It’s probably the heat here.” Brienne said, her voice seemed too soft, as though she were drifting away. “I’ll be fine in a few moments.” Brienne said weakly, as she opened her eyes to look at Jaime. “I’m sorry. I took my anger out on you. I know it’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I know you wouldn’t have... you wouldn’t have let this happen to me if you’d known of it. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, at least not consciously.” Brienne said softly. She suddenly slumped forward, unconscious, her eyelids seeming to try and open, but only fluttered a little. She seemed ill, and Jaime wished he knew what was wrong with her. So Jaime did the only thing he could. He placed Brienne’s arm around his neck, placed his handless arm under her knees, and used his left arm to wrap around Brienne’s back and waist and lifted her up into his arms. He headed towards Maester Pycelle’s chambers at first, but then he thought better of it, as he headed for Tyrion and Sansa’s chambers instead. He no more trusted Pycelle than his brother, and he wanted Brienne treated by someone that he could trust. Jaime kicked the door a few times as a knock. When Sansa opened the door, she was horrified to see Brienne unconscious in Jaime’s arms.

“What happened? Is she alright?” Sansa asked, her blue eyes wide with worry.

“I don’t know. I figured it was best to bring her here, rather than to take her to Pycelle.” Jaime replied.

“Good. She’s not allowed Pycelle anywhere near her. She doesn’t trust him.” Tyrion stated. Jaime entered the solar and Sansa led him to a day bed that sat beside the window. Jaime set Brienne down as he heard Tyrion close the door. Brienne seemed as though she were almost sleeping. Sansa came to perch at Brienne’s side and grabbed a damp cloth to bathe Brienne’s forehead gently.

“This has happened before, hasn’t it?” Jaime asked, seeing that Sansa did not seem as shocked by this as she rightly should. Tyrion looked at Jaime sadly, before nodding.

“A few days ago. We had a healer come to see her, the same one who attended her after... after her wedding... she told Lady Clegane that she is to have a child.” Tyrion replied. Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be angry or sickened at the idea that Brienne was to be forced to become a mother by such a vile monster as Ser Gregor Clegane. In his heart, he knew Brienne would have wanted an honourable father for her child or children, one that would love them, not an animal like Gregor Clegane, who would surely treat them no better than he had treated his own siblings. Gregor’s sister was dead, though no one knew how, and Sandor Clegane bore burn scars that most assumed he’d received from his older brother. He knew that should the Mountain try to harm her baby, either he or Brienne would die in the process.  Brienne seemed to be waking up. She blinked her eyes open and looked around her. She shot up into a sitting position, but this seemed to make her start taking deep breaths again.

“Brienne, just stay still for a little while. You... passed out in the Godswood, so I bought you back here to Tyrion and Sansa’s chambers.” Jaime said softly. Brienne nodded her understanding.

“I think I should go to my own chambers. Tyrion and Sansa must have much and more to do rather fuss over me.” Brienne said. Her voice was weak but determined.

“Brienne, you can stay as long as you wish.” Sansa said, beside her. Brienne bestowed a smile on the younger girl, before carefully getting to her feet.

“I know. But I think it’s better not to make life more difficult for you Sansa.” Brienne said. Jaime could see that a closeness had developed between the two females, but wondered at what cost to Brienne. Brienne almost swayed on her feet and Jaime was sure it was sheer force of will that allowed her to stand straight. Jaime offered Brienne an arm and Brienne took it, and Jaime realised that maybe she had taken his arm _because_ she was suffering dizziness and nausea and could trust that Jaime wouldn’t cause her harm, wouldn’t let her fall and shame herself. Even with his handless arm, she trusted him to keep her upright. She trusted him. It made Jaime feel several emotions. Sadness, because he hadn’t been able to protect her, joy that someone _did_ believe in him, even without his sword hand, and several other nameless emotions that Jaime couldn’t fathom. Jaime walked with her to her chambers. Brienne opened the door, and Jaime walked in with her, leaving the door open. He knew if he closed it, there would be some maid gossiping tomorrow that ‘The Kingslayer’ was having an affair with ‘Lady Clegane’ and despite the fact that it wasn’t true, it would be Brienne who would suffer for it. He made sure she was sat comfortably. He allowed his eyes to scan her, searching for signs of the life she was carrying. But Brienne’s stomach was still flat, she looked almost the same. She wore the same gown of blue that she’d been wearing before he’d left King’s Landing.

“I’m sure Tyrion told you.” Brienne said softly.

“Why didn’t _you_ tell me?” Jaime asked her.

“I didn’t want you to look at me with guilt in your eyes Jaime. This wasn’t your fault. Even if Tyrion had gotten a message to you, you’d never have made it back here in time to spare me from being wedded and bedded, and I would most likely still have a child in my belly.” Brienne said sadly.

“Brienne, you... I could find you tansy tea if you...” Jaime didn’t want to say the words. _“If she wanted to be rid of the child.”_ Jaime thought to himself. Brienne shook her head.

“I’m hoping that if that monster has one child, that he won’t come near me again for another. I’m ugly enough, and I’m sure he only went through with the bedding because he was _ordered to_ by the Queen Regent. That’s what he told me at any rate. It may be a weak hope, but it’s a hope none the less. And... it’s my child also.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m truly sorry my lady.” Jaime said.

“This isn’t your fault Ser Jaime. I’ve already told you twice.” Brienne said gently. Jaime felt like his heart had been ripped out to see Brienne seeming almost fragile. Jaime knew, deep in his heart, he knew that if Brienne would only ask, he’d make sure Gregor Clegane never returned to King’s Landing. He’d make sure the man died in the most horrible way Jaime could imagine. He didn’t want to think on it. He didn’t want to think on how the bed in these chambers was used to tie Brienne to a monster until one of them died. “It didn’t happen here Jaime.” Brienne said softly, jerking him from his thoughts to look at her.

“What?” Jaime asked, unsure how she could know what he had been thinking.

“This isn’t the chamber where I was... bedded... as it were. That’s why I’m still residing here. This is more home than that... chamber... could ever be.” Brienne said. Jaime wanted to do something to ease the pain he saw in Brienne’s eyes, but he didn’t know how to do it.

“I’ll be back to escort you to dinner tonight.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“I’m sure I shall be here.” Brienne replied. Jaime left the room, deciding to find his sister and confront her with this travesty. But first he needed to speak to his father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Tyrion?” Tyrion looked at Sansa, where she sat perched on the day bed.

“Yes my lady?” Tyrion replied.

“I’ve been thinking... about our marriage...” Sansa trailed off. Tyrion blinked and looked at her more carefully. “What was done to Brienne was cruel. It could easily be done to me. We’ve.... we’ve not consummated our marriage, which means that if Joffrey is feeling particularly vicious one day, he could dissolve our marriage and hand me off to someone like the Mountain. I do not want that.” Sansa said. Tyrion felt a little confused as Sansa carried on. “You’re not unkind and have never abused me. It is true that you are a dwarf, but there are worse things to be. I think I’d rather be married to you than to someone who would be cruel to me.” Sansa finished. Tyrion nodded his understanding.

“It is your choice my lady. It has always been your choice.” Tyrion said softly. Sansa walked over to Tyrion, and after what seemed like an age, she was stood before him. She knelt and pressed her lips against his and that was all the encouragement that Tyrion needed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime found himself outside his father’s solar. He wanted to rage, and he knew that Gregor Clegane would never have returned to King’s Landing without his father’s approval. Jaime slammed the door open and strode in, his Kingsguard armour glinted in the afternoon sun. Tywin Lannister looked up from his papers, looking irritated at the fact that Jaime had barged in.

“What is so important that you have forgotten the sense to knock, Jaime?” Tywin asked coldly.

“Why would you wed any woman to your mad dog? Especially the woman responsible for saving my life?” Jaime shot back angrily. Tywin gestured for Jaime to close the door. Jaime did so and then came to stand before his father’s desk. For the first time that Jaime could ever recall, Tywin seemed almost... sheepish.

“The idea was your sister’s making. I had thought... maybe a wife would calm him. Gregor Clegane seems to get madder with each year. Your _saviour_ is almost as tall as Sandor Clegane was, and is just as strong. To be honest, I had thought it to be a good match for both of them. I... did not consider that he would treat his wife as badly as he treats... _other_ women.” Tywin said.

“This was Cersei’s idea?” Jaime asked, almost incredulously. He’d been told as much. He knew, but hearing his father say it, made it seem far worse, far clearer.

“Yes. Your sister came to me about a week after you returned. She had planned it all. She’d even sent a messenger to the isle of Tarth. She was insistent that finding the Lady Brienne a suitable husband was a way of paying our debt to her for bringing you back. I should have known better than to think that Cersei might finally have started paying attention to what I’ve always tried to teach all of you. I don’t like the girl. It’s true enough. I have no fondness for her, but I’ve heard enough gossip from the servants, who refuse to go into the wedding chamber. They fear the sight of all the blood apparently. No one has entered it in the two months since the wedding took place. It... seems... a grave error of judgment was made.” Tywin said. Jaime shook his head.

“You knew what that monster was. How could you do it? No woman deserves that. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.” Jaime said. Tywin merely gave Jaime a look.

“Well if Margaery Tyrell has her way, Lady Clegane will become one of her ladies, and stay at court... _with_ her child.” Tywin said. Jaime’s eyes widened. “Of course I know that she’s with child. This is the Red Keep Jaime. I know everything that goes on here. Just as I know that it was to Lady Brienne you went first, as soon as you returned to the Red Keep.” Tywin added. Jaime scowled and turned to leave. His hand was on the handle, ready to open the door. “Consider this a lesson of your own foolishness Jaime. If you had listened to me and resigned from the Kingsguard, as _I_ told you to, then it may be that _you_ had wed the lady, instead of her suffering at the hands of my ‘mad dog’ as you put it.” Tywin said coldly. Jaime opened the door and turned his head to look at his father, feeling disgust and anger swirling inside his stomach.

“You agreed to all of this to teach me a lesson? You knew what Cersei had planned, and you punished an innocent woman, _to teach me a lesson_.” Jaime said coldly. Tywin did not speak, merely carried on with his paperwork. Jaime left the room and made his way to find his sister. He wasn’t sure who he was angrier with at that moment, his father or his twin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had sat on the window seat that seemed to reside in her chambers. This room was her home, so long as she stayed in King’s Landing. She thought about the child. She could have taken tansy tea. She had not even thought to ask for moon tea after her husband had left King’s Landing.

 _“I should have.”_ She thought bitterly to herself. But her wedding night had been such a horror that she had not considered a child. She had never thought she would be a mother to any child. So when, a few days ago, she had fainted in Lady Olenna’s chambers, during tea, which Margaery had insisted that Brienne attend, she had not had a clue as to what was wrong with her. It was the healer that Tyrion had had brought to her, after the Mountain left King’s Landing, that came to attend her again, and it was she that had told Brienne the news. Brienne placed her hand over her stomach. It was still flat, but soon it would not be. Brienne didn’t know how to feel. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to find tansy tea and rid herself of anything that belonged to the monster she was now married to. But at the same time, something told her the child was as much a victim as she was. It did not ask to exist and it was as much a part of her as it was it’s father. She heard a knock on her door and then it opened to reveal Margaery.

“Are you alright Brienne?” Margaery asked. Brienne nodded, her eyes looking back out of the window. Margaery closed the door and came to sit across from Brienne on the window seat. “Have you decided what you wish to do? About the child?” Margaery asked her.

“It’s my child.” Brienne said softly.

“Yes, and children learn from their mothers. You can teach your child a better way. You can teach it any way that you wish.” Margaery said. Brienne looked at Margaery then, and saw the complete seriousness on her face. “I told Sansa the same thing once. I said that my son would be the future king, and that sons learn from their mothers, and I intend to teach mine a great deal.” Margaery added. Brienne nodded.

“Yes, I think I agree. If I must be a mother, I will teach my child the right way, as my father taught me.” Brienne said. Margaery nodded, a smile lit up her features.

“I’m sure you will.” Margaery said kindly. The two carried on sitting together in a comfortable silence, watching the sun begin to set.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime arrived at Cersei’s chambers, he didn’t knock. He was angry, and when he walked in, he was horrified by the sight before him. Cersei was in bed, riding Osney Kettleblack as though she were born to it. Jaime was horrified.

“What in the seven hells is going on here?” Jaime, Cersei and Osney turned their heads to look at Tywin Lannister. Jaime wasn’t even sure what to say at that moment. He was as shocked as he was sure everyone else present was, though all for different reasons.

“My Lord Hand? Lord Commander? I can explain...” Osney looked as though he thought he was about to die.

 _“He might well be right. Father might well kill him for the honour of the family name. I don’t even know if I care how father decides to deal with Cersei.”_ Jaime thought to himself, no longer willing to protect his twin as he had been. This was the last proof that Jaime needed to see. Tyrion had told him, but he hadn’t really wanted to believe it. Now he’d seen for himself, he knew that Cersei had never been the woman he thought she was. He shook his head in disgust.

“Jaime? Father?” Cersei seemed just slightly worried. But he detected that hint of excitement. She wanted Jaime to react. She wanted him to attack Osney, possibly kill him. Cersei wanted to make him jealous, but all she had succeeded in doing was destroying the last strings that had bound him to her. That and she maybe thought that he would protect her from their father.

 _“She’ll soon realise how mistaken she is, if she thinks I’m going to waste anymore of my life on her whims.”_ Jaime thought to himself. The look on Tywin Lannister’s face was cold as ice. He looked at his daughter, then at Ser Osney.

“Get yourselves decent. Kettleblack, go to the White Sword Tower and wait in the top room. _Daughter_ ,” Tywin almost spat out the word daughter, as though it was bile on his tongue. “ _Daughter_ , you will present yourself in my solar in fifteen minutes.” Tywin said coldly. Cersei jumped up from the bed, the sheets half wrapped around her.

“Father, please, let me explain.” Cersei pleaded, as Ser Osney fled, his pants and boots on, and pulling on his tunic. His white cloak was left behind. To Jaime, that was a bitter irony in itself. After all, it had once been his own white cloak on Cersei’s chamber floor.

“There is nothing to explain, Cersei. You have tarnished the family name, acting no better than one of Tyrion’s prostitutes.” Tywin said coldly. He did not even attempt to veil the disgust in his voice.

“How _dare you_ address me that way! I’m the Queen Regent!” Cersei shrieked, her green eyes blazing, her anger terrible.

“No. You’re not. You should well know that you do _not_ rule here. You never have ruled here. _You are a woman._ First that drunken sot Robert controlled the kingdoms, with Jon Arryn as Hand. Then he went and got Eddard Stark as hand, which would not have been so terrible. Then you crowned Joffrey, my grandson, and a vile, spoiled, little shit, and you have not even managed to keep the boy under control. Tyrion managed your son better than you have, and what is worse is that you sat there and allowed Joffrey to behead Ned Stark! We could have ended this war long ago if we’d had him. But no. Instead we had _one_ of his daughters. You could not even be smart enough to make sure to have _both_ Stark girls. One girl was never going to be enough to end this war. Now, _I_ am the Hand. So you have no authority, except for what you’re given, and I have given you none.” Tywin said cruelly. Cersei trembled with rage. Jaime looked at both of them in turn. Tywin looked at Jaime, and then looked at Cersei. “Fifteen minutes, Cersei.” Tywin said. He looked at Jaime. “You will make sure that she does not leave this room except to come to my solar.” Tywin told Jaime firmly. Then he left the room, leaving Jaime and Cersei facing each other.

“Stop staring at me like I’m some sort of curiosity, like that beast you brought back with you to King’s Landing.” Cersei hissed angrily. Jaime glared at his twin.

“Don’t speak about her that way. You... what you’ve done... I didn’t want to believe Tyrion when he told me. But then again, I was always a fool for you, wasn’t I? I would have died for you. I would have done anything you asked of me, but you never felt the same way about me.” Jaime said coldly.

“Of course I do! We’re two halves of a whole!” Cersei exclaimed, allowing the sheet to drop, and her glorious, naked form, to be exposed to his gaze. But Jaime found he could no longer want her. Her body still stirred his blood, she was still beautiful, but his heart was no longer in it. He’d seen the ugliness she hid within and that was enough to destroy his love for her, even if nothing else had been.

“No. You don’t and never did. If you even felt for me half of what I felt for you, you’d have never taken other men into your bed. Robert was your husband, and I hated it, but I knew it was unavoidable. But Osney Kettleblack? Our cousin Lancel? How many others Cersei? How many other _lovers_ have you had, whilst I’ve only ever been faithful to you? Are Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella really my own, or is that another lie to bind me to you?” Jaime questioned angrily. Cersei looked at Jaime angrily as she grabbed her smallclothes from the discarded pile of clothing on the stone floor.

“How dare you say that to me! Of course they’re yours! They’re _ours!_ ” Cersei exclaimed, though she did not shout. The fear of anyone discovering the truth of her children’s parentage, was still very real and probably always would be. Jaime shook his head.

“No. They’re _yours_. You never allowed me to be anything to them, not even an Uncle. You convinced me to accept to join the Kingsguard. I’ve been denied children of my own. Sons to raise and train, or daughters to love and protect, you denied me both. But I accepted that because I loved you. I would have died for you. You’ve shown me nothing but scorn and distaste since the moment you realised I was missing my sword hand. Even that, I took like a whipped dog, _because I loved you_. Then the moment I had a friendship that displeased you, you tried to destroy it.” Jaime hissed. “Tyrion was right. All these years I defended you, no matter how cruel you were to him or to anyone else, _because I loved you_. I pushed the Stark boy out of that window. Not for _me_ , but for _you_ , to _protect you_. I’ve done everything in my life for _you_. But you? You are a hateful, cruel woman. What you did to Brienne is only one small mark compared to the other things you’ve done absent my knowledge, I’m sure.” Jaime said. Cersei looked at Jaime in confusion.

“ _Loved_ me? Do you not love me still? As I love you? My other half?” Cersei asked, her voice soft, but Jaime knew now. He knew what she was. He could see the cracks in her facade.

“I cannot love you anymore Cersei. You took what we had and crushed it under your foot. You’ve shown me that you never loved me at all. You loved power. You loved the thought of me being your sword and you made me beholden to you. I obviously thought you were something that you are not, and could never be.” Jaime said.

“Oh, and let me guess.” Cersei hissed, her green eyes blazing as she was tying her gown back in place. “Your aurochs, Lady Brienne, the cow of Tarth, carries all the qualities you feel I lack? What a shame that she doesn’t have a pretty face and body for you as well.” Cersei hissed.

“Do _not_ speak of her like that, and hurry up with your fastenings. Our father awaits you.” Jaime spat back. Cersei finished tying her laces and yanked her hair into a hairnet as she glared at Jaime.

“That ugly, lumbering, cow is no one! But you’d dare defend her to me?” Cersei spat angrily. Jaime clenched his left hand into a fist.

“That woman is the most honourable person I’ve ever known. She didn’t deserve to be tied to a monster like the Mountain. How you could do that... the very fact that you did it... makes me sick. It shows me that I never truly knew who you are. Now, as you appear to be _dressed_ , we should make our way to father’s solar. He obviously has his own plans for you.” Jaime replied. Cersei shook her head.

“I am the Queen Regent. I am not under anyone’s command.” Cersei stated.

“Stop pretending, sister. Our father is waiting. You’d best have a better excuse than that if you wish to wriggle your way from punishment.” Jaime said. Cersei strode from the room then, Jaime following, as they made their way to Tywin’s solar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Margaery and Brienne were both reading a book when Loras arrived.

“Sister, Lady Brienne, I trust I’m not interrupting?” Loras asked. Margaery smiled brightly, whilst Brienne’s own smile was slight. The sun had almost set. The bright reds, purples, golds and oranges, that shone through the window, blanketed everything in a hue any painter would have loved to capture.

“Of course you haven’t, dear brother.” Margaery replied. Loras took a seat that was close to the window seat that Brienne and Margaery both occupied.

“Ser Jaime is back.” Loras said.

“I know.” Brienne replied. “I’ve already spoken with him.” Brienne added. Loras gave Brienne a look.

“Well, it seems natural that Ser Jaime would come to see you first.” Margaery said. Brienne shook her head, not understanding what Margaery meant at all.

“I do not take your meaning. He spoke to Tyrion first. I arrived with Sansa, so that’s probably why I got to speak to him before he saw his father. For all I know he came to Tyrion after speaking with his father and sister.” Brienne said.

“No. The maids are gossiping as usual. Apparently, after carrying _you_ back to Tyrion and Sansa’s chambers, Jaime went to speak to his father. Apparently, he slammed the door open in a rage.” Loras said. Brienne blinked, not sure what to say to that, so she didn’t say anything, just tried not to feel so confused about Jaime’s actions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime and Cersei arrived at Tywin’s solar, the door was open. Jaime made sure Cersei walked in, then walked in behind her, closing the door. He stood at the door, not wanting to be too close to the battle about to be waged. He watched as Cersei and their father both seemed to assess each other with looks. Tywin’s gaze was cold, like chips of ice from the Wall. Cersei’s eyes blazed like wildfire. Jaime thought that was the very essence of the differences between his father and his sister. Tywin could wait out any storm patiently, and gain vengeance when he saw the opportune moment. Cersei would strike hard and fast against any slight, real or imagined, and didn’t think of the consequences of her actions.

“Osney Kettleblack will be executed for treason.” Tywin said, looking at Jaime. Jaime couldn’t argue the point. It wasn’t even a lie. A Kingsguard who slept with a member of the royal family was committing treason against his king. But of course, Jaime knew his father didn’t want the real reason behind it, aired publicly.

“And what, shall I say, did he do, to earn this sentence?” Jaime asked.

“I will write and sign the warrant. Until then, he is to be locked in the cells below the White Sword Tower, unless of course, he’s fled. He doesn’t seem smart enough to have run.” Tywin said. Jaime nodded his understanding. He hated lies, but he knew that it was pointless to defy his father in this regard. Tywin then looked at Cersei. “You... you have shamed the family name long enough. You will be married at the first available opportunity, to someone _I_ deem worthy. Until then, you will be constantly in the company of a female member of House Lannister. You will not be able to send them away, as they will be there under my orders. That is how it should have been from the moment you were widowed. But I was not here then.” Tywin stated firmly.

“I will marry no one that I do not choose to marry.” Cersei said. Tywin glared at Cersei angrily.

“You will marry whoever _I_ choose for you. Whether that be Willas Tyrell, Oberyn Martell, Walder Frey or _a peasant of Fleabottom_. I’ve indulged you too much, obviously. Now you will learn what life is like without my indulgence.” Tywin replied. He looked at Jaime. “Jaime, find Cerenna, Lanna, Lynora, Joy and your aunts Dorna and Ella, and bring them to me here. Then go and do as I asked with Ser Osney. After you have done that, I want you to find Tyrion and bring him here. He will become regent.” Tywin said.

“He will not! That little malformed monster will not be regent!” Cersei screamed. Tywin glared at his only daughter.

“He will, seeing as he is the only one who seems able to keep Joffrey in line apart from myself. You are too weak to control your son. You’re not ever strong enough to control your own urges. Jaime do as I have asked, now.” Tywin stated firmly. Jaime nodded and left the solar, unsure what else would be said between his father and sister, but not really wanting to know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Brienne was alone. She didn’t feel dizzy or nauseous at the moment. Though this always seemed to be the case at night now. She was writing a letter to her father. She was worried about him and she knew she had every reason to worry. There was a knock at Brienne’s door, and she wondered who it might be. She thought it would be Jaime at first, but she realised that dinner wouldn’t be served in the great hall for at least another hour. So Brienne stood from where she sat and went to the door. She opened it to see Sansa standing outside. She stood aside as the young redhead walked into the room. Brienne closed the door and Sansa went and sat on the window seat. Brienne sat beside her.

“Brienne? If you’d had a choice, would you have married someone like Tyrion?” Sansa asked. Brienne thought about that idea for a moment. Tyrion was not unkind. Apart from Jaime, he was the only Lannister she knew, and had a sort of friendship with. He had never abused Sansa, or forced himself upon her. He was, in general terms, a good man, even though he was a Lannister. It was capable to be both a good man and a Lannister, as Brienne had seen with Jaime. He might have been a dwarf, but that seemed something so trivial in comparison with everything else. After all, the Mountain was taller than her, and that hadn’t made him a better man.

“Yes I think I would.” Brienne answered. Sansa nodded.

“Yes, so would I.” Sansa said gently. She looked out of the window. The moon was shining, though it was not high in the sky.

“You are already married to Tyrion, Sansa.” Brienne said.

“I wasn’t. Not truly. Not until this afternoon.” Sansa said. Brienne understood then.

“You’ve consummated your marriage.” Brienne said. Sansa nodded.

“If I had not, do you truly think that sooner or later, Lord Tywin or Joffrey, would not have declared the marriage invalid? Joffrey to marry me off to someone cruel and vile, or Lord Tywin to marry me to someone that would force a child on me as soon as possible? Tyrion... Tyrion may not be the husband I dreamed of before I left Winterfell, when I was just a child. But he is a good man and wouldn’t see me hurt. He’s treated me with respect and kindness. I like him. I may not love him, but that may come with time. I... I thought better him than some monster like the Mountain. What happened to you, Brienne... that was cruelty beyond words.” Sansa said. Brienne nodded, for she understood perfectly what Sansa was saying. If Sansa could not have a true love, then at least she wanted to be married to someone who would not abuse her. “Have you... have you thought of names? For the babe?” Sansa asked.

“I don’t know.” Brienne said. “I’d like to give the child a name that suits it. But I certainly won’t let my husband pick it’s name.” Brienne said.

“Well...... he hated his brother. Sandor. He burned Sandor’s face. That’s why Sandor was so horribly scarred. But Sandor... he saved me from the rioting mob. When Joffrey ordered his Kingsguard to strike me, Sandor never did. He showed me kindness. He... he offered to take me from King’s Landing, but I was afraid to leave. He’s a good man, in spite of his temper, in spite of being a Clegane, and what everyone says of him, how badly they speak of him, he’s a good man. He despises his brother. I don’t know if he’s alive or dead. I hope he lives.” Sansa said. Brienne allowed a smile to cross her face then.

“Well, Sandor sounds like a good name for a boy. He treated you well, so he must have been a good man.” Brienne said. Sansa smiled widely.

“I would like to see a Sandor Clegane running around, to have a better life than his uncle, and to be a far better man than his father.” Sansa said. Brienne nodded. She liked the idea. Not only would it anger her husband, which seemed a small and petty revenge, but one that Brienne could take, but it seemed to also make Sansa happy that someone who had shown her kindness could be remembered in a positive way, rather than a negative one.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had done as his father had asked him. Osney was in the cells under the White Sword Tower, where all Kingsguard who had committed treason, were sent to rot, rather than the black cells. Then he had found his cousins and aunts and had sent them to his father, as had been asked. He was supposed to find Tyrion, but he hadn’t yet. His feet took him in a different direction, to where he’d been told Brienne’s wedding feast took place. He saw Loras, a few doors away, looking intently angry, as he stared into a room. Jaime came to stand at the younger knight’s side and looked into the room. He wasn’t sure whether to rage, or whether he wanted to empty his stomach onto the stone floor.

“It’s horrible isn’t it?” Loras said.

“You’ve been here before?” Jaime asked. Loras nodded.

“My sister and I came to find Brienne once Margaery had gotten permission for her to stay here in the Red Keep, instead of being made to go to Clegane Keep. No one had seen Brienne for three days. So when we came here, we weren’t sure what to expect.” Loras said softly. Jaime found his eyes scanning the room, taking in the sight of the bed, still a wreck, blood on the sheets. Pieces of blue and white material were tied to the bed posts. The scraps of material carried blood on them as well.

“Those are scraps from the wedding gown that _the Queen Regent_ had made for her. Brienne fought. The healer who saw to her, said that the bruising on her wrists and ankles were from being tied down. She fought. I don’t know what brought me here. I don’t know why I felt I needed to look on this room again. It makes me sick inside to see this. But then... I’m reminded that my _sister_ is soon to be wedded to the King. I wonder if I’d be able to stand by and watch, if my sister were so abused.” Loras said softly. Jaime didn’t know what to say to that. He had never gotten an answer for that question. He’d had to listen to Queen Rhaella’s cries and screams of pain. He’d had to listen to Robert bedding his sister. He still hadn’t a clue what to do.

“Clegane is a monster and Brienne should never have been forced to marry him.” Jaime said. Loras nodded.

“Tyrion insisted on sending you messages, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d never received them.” Loras said. Jaime nodded.

“I didn’t. I sent messages to Tyrion. I...” Jaime trailed off. He didn’t really want to try to explain to Loras Tyrell how he felt about this situation. How he felt about Brienne, and about what had been done to her. It seemed so impossible to describe and explain.

“Ser Osney is locked up in the cells of the White Sword Tower. I’m assuming that there’s a reason for that?” Loras stated.

“Yes there is. You’ll know about it soon enough.” Jaime replied. Loras shrugged, seeming not to care about it at all.

“It’s nearly time for us all to go to dinner and pretend that the Queen Regent hasn’t deeply offended most of those present.” Loras said cheekily, before he started to walk away down the corridor. Jaime didn’t answer. He looked into the room again. It was carnage and Jaime couldn’t understand how this had happened. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the details of what had happened. He wasn’t sure he wanted to enquire, but at the same time, what he saw in this one room, made him feel as though he was responsible. He was angry and he wanted some justice for Brienne. But he knew he wasn’t like to get it. At least, he wasn’t like to get it in the way he wanted. But just like his father, and like Tyrion, Jaime could bide his time. He could wait. One day, he’d have Gregor Clegane at his mercy, and he wouldn’t hesitate. He’d kill the monster, and then Brienne would be free. She’d be free to go wherever she pleased and no one would ever hurt her again, at least if Jaime could help it.

 _“If there are any gods, let them give me one chance to make sure that Brienne is safe. I owe her that. I owe her my life. All I need is one chance.”_ Jaime thought to himself, as he went to escort Brienne to dinner, as he had promised her earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... so I'm back with another chapter to torture you all with. It's another monster. LOL! I hope it makes you happier than the last chapter did. Although I have to admit that that may not be very hard. LOL! I hope you enjoy the update.

The Horror of A Debt Paid.

Chapter 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not a week after Jaime’s return, he had to preside over an execution. Under Tywin’s orders, Osney had had his tongue mangled under torture. The warrant for his arrest stated he had plotted to kill the King with outside sources, but had yet to disclose who his associates were. By the time the man was led to the block, he was unable to speak, his mouth gushed blood, and he was basically insensible. Jaime saw that Osney’s brother, Ser Osmund, another member of the Kingsguard, was watching the proceedings, along with his other brother Osfryd, who was commander of the Gold Cloaks now. Jaime could see that both men seemed angry, but he also saw that they were not moving to help their brother. Jaime couldn’t blame them for their anger. If his own brother were on the block, Jaime would never just stand by, but Jaime was a different man from the Kettleblack brothers. He watched as Cersei was brought out to sit between their father and their Aunt Dorna. She looked furious. Jaime noted Brienne was sat beside Margaery and Sansa, Loras, stood behind them. Jaime saw Brienne look over at Cersei and felt a strange twinge of sadness. Brienne wasn’t the innocent she had once been. Brienne was colder, harder. No longer could Jaime say that Brienne only saw the world in black and white. He could tell what she was thinking, just by the look on her face.  Brienne, while not relishing in the death of this man, was glad to watch as Cersei lost something, whether it was precious or not. Jaime knew that Brienne would never be the same person she had once been. Before, Brienne would never have been glad to see or watch anyone’s pain. But then again, Cersei had made Brienne suffer, so truly it was only fair that Brienne got to watch Cersei’s suffering. Jaime watched as Ser Ilyn Payne took Ser Osney’s head. Joffrey merely watched, gleefully, as Osney’s head was displayed before him. Jaime saw that Brienne’s eyes had not left Cersei, who looked pale. Then Brienne looked at him, and her eyes almost seemed to ask him to forgive her. He tried to convey with his own eyes that there was nothing to forgive, and he could only hope the message got through for now and that he would be able to find her later and reassure her that he didn’t think differently of her. He saw Ser Garlan Tyrell offer Brienne an arm, as people dispersed from the sight of the execution. His wife had not attended, which was probably for the best. Jaime was glad that at least, Brienne had some friends here at court, and that he was not the only one who cared for the Lady of Tarth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was cold that night. Brienne stood on the ramparts looking out over King’s Landing. She wore a blue cloak. She swore she would never wear the Clegane colours willingly. This night, Brienne was distracted by other thoughts. Sometimes, Brienne could almost pretend the city was beautiful, in spite of the corruption within it’s walls. Times like this, when Brienne could see candle light shining from windows, or torchlight from streets and brothels and other such places, Brienne thought it was almost like looking down on a sea of stars. She’d liked looking up at the stars as a child, growing up on Tarth. Her father had often taken her for a ride when she could not sleep. One of her earliest memories was riding in front of him, on his horse while he told her stories about the Old Gods and the New, and the stories behind the constellations. This was when she was still small enough to be held by her father. Now she wondered if she would be able to love this child that grew within her. She’d never thought to be a mother, and now she would be the one to care for a child. The hardest part of this fact was that she despised the father of her child. She despised him more than she had ever hated or despised anyone or anything in her life. Yet she would bear him a child. She had sat and relished in Cersei’s pain today. She had looked at Jaime’s twin, and seen the pain she tried to conceal. She wasn’t supposed to know the real reason for Ser Osney’s execution, but Jaime had told her, obviously unable to bear the burden alone, and Brienne had promised she would not speak a word to anyone about it. After all, Cersei was to be married off and sent away, and Brienne felt it was rather ironic justice for what the vile woman had done to her. Brienne had seen that Cersei may not have loved the man she’d been bedding, but she certainly had some feelings for him, and Brienne had felt a perverse sort of joy that Cersei had had something she cared about, ripped away from her. Just as Brienne knew that Cersei had taken great pleasure in destroying her from the inside out. She’d made sure that Brienne would have nothing she loved and cared for, intact. Her virtue was gone, her innocence gone, her sense of self had been shattered. Her heart had been broken to splinters when she took her vows in the Sept, for she knew that she would not be able to be Brienne of Tarth, ever again. She would have to have a husband’s permission to fight with a sword, or morningstar, to even go for a ride, she would need permission, if he ever returned. Brienne hated herself but hated Cersei and Gregor Clegane more, and it was that hate that was keeping her alive after the atrocities committed against her. She heard footfalls on the stone steps that led to the ramparts, but Brienne had no fear. She knew those footfalls, had come to recognise them as well as her own.

“Brienne?” Brienne felt a smile tug on the corner of her mouth, before turning to face Jaime. “How are you feeling?” Jaime asked her.

“I’m as well as can be expected Jaime. You don’t need to worry about me.” Brienne replied. Jaime gave her a strange look.

“You know, you don’t need to feel guilty because you got joy from my sister’s pain.” Jaime said firmly. Brienne almost wondered how he knew what she was thinking. But then she realised that he knew her far too well, just as she knew him far too well.

“I never used to be the kind of woman who revelled in the death of another, to watch another’s suffering and enjoy it. I’m not the person I was.” Brienne said softly. Jaime stood beside her. His left hand grasped hold of her right one.

“There is nothing wrong with how you’re feeling Brienne. You’ve never had a reason to feel hate for anyone before. You never felt the need to be angry. Now... things have changed, and that was _not_ your fault. You adapt to survive Brienne. No one blames you or judges you, or sees you any differently, that includes me. I can hardly blame you for hating my sister and wanting to see her suffer as you have suffered. You’re not the first woman to do that, and you’ll not be the last. It’s not just women who do that either, Brienne. Men do it as well, they just don’t admit to it as readily.” Jaime said. Brienne squeezed the hand that held her own.

“Are you talking about how you dealt with Aerys?” Brienne asked, feeling bolder than she usually did.

“Yes. I was in his Kingsguard for two years Brienne. Two years, in which I had to condition myself to ignore the cries of the wife he raped and abused. Two years, in which I had to condition myself to look away from the murders of innocents, and the burnings of men, whose only crime was to speak against his insanity, or to be an imagined threat to a mad man. I learned to adapt Brienne. Don’t ever think I could or would blame you for doing the same thing. We people have to adapt, or we would die when confronted with hardship.” Jaime said.

“That is one of the most eloquent speeches I’ve ever heard you give.” Brienne said. Jaime allowed a slight grin to cross his face for a moment, before giving Brienne a serious look.

“Maybe because it’s something I know from experience. Trust me Brienne, being glad that Cersei suffered some pain, after all she’s put you through, doesn’t make you a terrible person. It simply makes you human.” Jaime said gently, before offering an arm. “May I escort you to dinner, My Lady? I’ve heard the boar is excellent tonight. Besides which, a woman carrying a child, should eat. After all, you’re eating for two now.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head, as she let go of Jaime’s hand and took his offered arm, and let him escort her to dinner. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, and that he was trying to show her that he held no judgement on her. So Brienne would take that for now. At least she knew there was one person in King’s Landing who accepted her entirely as she was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Another week later, saw Jaime guarding Tommen. He’d never been able to spend time with the boy before. Tommen was kind, gentle, everything that Jaime thought that neither he nor Cersei, had ever been. He found himself wandering the Godswood with Tommen.

“I like the Godswood. It’s quiet and Joffrey never comes here.” Tommen whispered conspiratorially with Jaime. That was when Jaime saw Brienne. She was sat under the great heart tree in the middle of the Godswood. She had told him that she liked the shade and the peace and said that the whole place was calming. Tommen ran over to Brienne excitedly. “Lady Brienne?” Tommen called. Brienne looked up, shocked by the sudden appearance of the young prince. She looked at Jaime questioningly before greeting Tommen.

“Good day to you Prince Tommen. How are you feeling today?” Brienne asked. Tommen grinned.

“I wanted to see you spar with my Uncle. I used to watch from the Maester’s window during my lessons. I can’t read very well, so Grandfather insists that I have extra lessons. But now you can’t spar anymore.” Tommen said sadly. Brienne gave Tommen a smile.

“When I’ve had my child, I am sure I will be sparring again my prince.” Brienne said. Tommen grinned, his eyes wide and bright with joy.

“Myrcella and I used to watch the knights spar. She said that one day I’d be able to learn. Will you teach me Lady Brienne? Uncle Jaime is always busy because he’s a member of the Kingsguard, and Mother has forbidden me to learn from Ser Loras too. But you can teach me, right? After all, Uncle Jaime says that you saved his life! You must be a great warrior if you could save my Uncle.” Tommen pleaded. Jaime saw a sad smile cross Brienne’s face for only a moment, before she allowed a hand to travel to Tommen’s mussed curls, and attempt to bring them in order.

“I’ll do my very best to teach you to fight Tommen. It won’t be easy, but you’ll learn.” Brienne told him softly. Jaime knew she meant it too. He could see she wanted to train him. Jaime knew it had more to do with Tommen being so earnest and sweet, but he knew Brienne would do it also to anger Cersei, who’d forbidden him to learn anything about the sword.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had been shocked when the young prince had run up to her and spoken to her, calling her by name. She’d been even more shocked when he asked her to help him train. His earnestness, his kindness, made her think of when she was a child and had wanted to learn. She also felt a twinge of venom towards Cersei, who was trying to make her son helpless. Not only that, but if it would anger Cersei, then all the better for Brienne to teach the boy. She looked at Tommen.

“We shan’t tell anyone I’m teaching you for now. I don’t want your mother to forbid you to train with me as well.” Brienne told him. Tommen nodded, his eyes wide with trust. He looked at Jaime.

“Will you bring me to train with Lady Brienne, Uncle Jaime?” Tommen asked. Jaime smiled at the boy. It was a soft smile, one that Brienne had only ever seen pointed at her, and Tyrion, before now.

“Of course I will. But as Lady Brienne said, you mustn’t tell anyone. It will be a surprise for everyone to see you become a great fighter.” Jaime said to him. Tommen nodded, his curly golden hair, falling into his face with the vigorousness of his nodding. Brienne was sure that she would not be sorry to teach the young prince how to fight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the four months since Jaime had returned to King’s Landing, he tried not to be fascinated with the fact that Brienne’s stomach seemed to grow bigger, making room for the life that grew within her. It was only a month before the Royal wedding, and Jaime saw that Brienne was starting to find things more difficult. He saw her frustration as she attempted to spar with wooden training swords, but found her own body too cumbersome to navigate the moves she was so used to making. She still taught Tommen, and the boy improved in leaps and bounds. He loved to spar against Brienne, or Jaime, or even young Podrick. Tyrion would often send the boy to help them. Jaime knew this was likely because Tyrion liked the boy and wanted him to learn to defend himself properly. But Brienne was finding it difficult to spar herself. So more often than not, she had Tommen and Pod against each other, training them both and pointing out flaws or weaknesses in their technique or defences. Today, everyone awaited the arrival of Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne.

“So... your brother is going to meet Prince Oberyn Martell?” Brienne asked, as she leaned on the same ramparts that they had leaned on, the day Jaime had left King’s Landing, and unknowingly, the day before Brienne had been forced to marry. Jaime nodded.

“Father is sending him, in case there is actual bloodshed involved.” Jaime replied. Brienne shook her head.

“Your brother doesn’t deserve to be treated like he’s replaceable.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime couldn’t help agreeing with her. Brienne no longer felt dizzy every moment of the day now. As her stomach grew larger, her dizziness and nausea seemed to have faded. Jaime often spent time with Brienne, just walking through the Godswood. She was his closest friend and truest confidante. He knew that if the Mountain ever came back to King’s Landing, that he’d rather kill the bastard, than allow him to drag Brienne to Clegane Keep. Brienne placed a hand over her large stomach. A half smile graced her face. He felt a slight pang as he remembered his mother, as she had been heavy with Tyrion.

“Have you... considered any names... for the babe?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

“Sansa suggested the name Sandor for a boy. Apparently, Sandor Clegane showed Sansa kindness. She said that even though he was a Clegane, and even though people spoke badly of him, that he was a good man. It reminds me of you... just a little... that and the fact that I’m sure _my lord husband_ will despise the name. A petty revenge, but we ladies must take our petty vengeance when we can.” Brienne said, a sad smile on her face. Jaime felt a strange sensation as he looked upon her, smiling in the morning sun.

“What of a girl?” Jaime asked. Brienne took a breath.

“I’m...... I’m not really sure of a girl’s name. I considered Catelyn, but...” Brienne trailed off. “I also thought of Arianne or Alysanne, for my... dead sisters. Or Elenei, for my mother.” Brienne said softly.

“Elenei sounds like a good name.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled.

“Yes, maybe...” Brienne trailed off, a strange look on her face.

“Brienne? Are you alright?” Jaime asked her, fearing that even now she might be taken to childbed. Her stomach certainly looked large enough for it though he knew it would be too early. Brienne looked at Jaime, she grabbed his left hand, and pressed it to the top of her stomach. Jaime blinked, wide eyed in amazement. He felt a strange sensation under his hand.

“Is that...? Is the babe...?” Jaime was confused. Cersei had not allowed him near her whilst she was pregnant, let alone allowed him to feel the kick of the lives growing within her.

“It’s kicking. It seems to kick a lot when you’re around Jaime. It must like you, or the sound of your voice anyway.” Brienne said, her blue eyes shining, her cheeks a furious red as she blushed, obviously realising the close proximity they were now in. Jaime wasn’t sure what to say. His feelings were indescribable. He felt this strange bond, like none he’d ever known before. This child was not even his, but Jaime strangely felt attached to it, more than he had his own children, if they were his children of course. He felt attached to the unborn babe, as he felt attached to it’s mother. Something stirred in him, something that made him want to lean forward and press his lips to hers. He almost wished he could claim Brienne as his own. But he knew even a kiss could mean death. He couldn’t risk her life and her child’s life. Suddenly it hit him. He didn’t just have an attachment to Brienne. He wasn’t just fond of her. He _loved_ her. He irrevocably and unequivocally, was in love with Brienne. But she was married. She could not be his. Even were she not married, she couldn’t be his. He was a member of the Kingsguard. They were sworn no wives and no children.

“Ser Jaime?” Jaime reluctantly removed his hand from Brienne’s stomach, where the babe still kicked away. It was Loras who had called him. “Brienne?” Loras acknowledged Brienne’s presence. None of Brienne’s friends, and very few others, ever called Brienne, Lady Clegane. Cersei did, she seemed to take great pleasure in it, which made Jaime furious every time he heard his sister address Brienne. “Your father wishes to speak with you in his solar.” Loras told Jaime. Jaime felt irritation come over him, but shrugged it off. He knew it was probably to find out if Cersei had managed to dodge any of her chaperones. He allowed a smile to cross his face when he looked at Brienne again.

“Brienne? I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded, knowing him well enough not to say anything as he left. He was sure to find her in the Godswood later on, once he’d spoken to his father. She liked the peace there and Jaime couldn’t judge. It was peaceful there, old Gods or not.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne looked at Loras, after Jaime had left. He offered her an arm.

“I do wish you wouldn’t all try to offer me an arm every time I see you.” Brienne said.

“Who else does? Lord Tyrion is too short, and only Ser Jaime and I, and Garlan of course, ever offer you an arm.” Loras replied. Brienne allowed a snort of laughter to escape her. With the Mountain far away, at least for now, Brienne didn’t need to be afraid. But she feared the day he returned to King’s Landing. She didn’t tell anyone of her fear though. It would make it too real, too palpable for her to control, if she did that. “Besides, Lady Sansa has been looking for you. I’m not sure what it is, but she and Margaery are awaiting you in my grandmother’s little spot of the royal gardens. Apparently, she refuses to tell anyone what she’s so excited about, until you and Margaery are both with her.” Loras said. Brienne smiled at that. It was strange to think that Brienne had friends that were females, and who didn’t judge her. She almost wished her father had fostered her away from the Stormlands as a child. She may have grown up with far more confidence. But he had chosen to foster her at Storm’s End, and Brienne was who she was. Loras walked with her to where Olenna usually took tea, and Brienne saw Sansa sat waiting for her, Margaery sat beside her. Sansa was glowing. Her eyes were bright, and Brienne wondered what had brought this on.

“Thank you for bringing Brienne, Loras.” Margaery said.

“Well, I had to tell Ser Jaime to go and see Lord Tywin. So poor Brienne would have been left all alone otherwise.” Loras said. Brienne shook her head at Loras, as she took a seat.

“Thank you for escorting me, Ser Loras.” Brienne said politely, as she saw a servant girl watching them. She knew the girl was probably a spy. Whether she was a spy for Cersei, Varys, Petyr Baelish, Tywin, Tyrion... who knew? But Brienne knew it was better to keep an eye out for any spies. Whatever she said or did was always watched and noted, and Brienne hated it.

“You’re very welcome Lady Brienne. But I must be off to my duties. Otherwise I may well meet the same fate as Ser Osney.” Loras said. It was almost a running joke, that Ser Osney had been killed for not providing the service he should. Brienne knew differently of course, and she knew that Loras, Margaery, Sansa and Tyrion also knew, as well as Lord Tywin. Beyond them, she wasn’t sure who else knew, and wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She watched as Sansa and Margaery said their goodbyes to Loras and did the same. When he was gone, Brienne looked at Sansa and Margaery.

“So... what is this piece of news you wish to tell us Sansa?” Brienne asked. Sansa grinned then.

“I’m to have a baby.” Sansa said. Brienne smiled at her.

“I’m glad for you. I wish you and the babe health and happiness.” Brienne said. Margaery nodded.

“Oh, have you considered any names?” Margaery asked, seemingly as excited as Sansa. Sansa nodded.

“Catelyn for a girl, and Brandon for a boy.” Sansa said firmly. Brienne wanted to laugh. Only a few minutes earlier, Brienne had spoken of getting a petty revenge on the Mountain, by naming the babe something he would hate. Now Sansa appeared to be trying to get petty revenge on the Lannisters, by giving her children Northern names. A lady’s petty vengeance indeed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime arrived at his father’s solar, he found that Tyrion was also there, as well as Cersei. Tywin looked at Jaime.

“Sit down Jaime. Tyrion must go to meet the Martell entourage soon.” Tywin said. Jaime walked over to sit beside his brother. Tywin looked at them all carefully. “Now that you are all here, I’m going to inform you of how things will be from now on. It’s long overdue, and I have been busy.” Tywin said coldly.

“I should think it was all abundantly clear already father.” Cersei snapped. Tywin merely glanced at her with a coldness only used on Tyrion before now, as though she did not exist.

“Obviously I haven’t been clear enough in what I expect. Your behaviour is proof enough of that.” Tywin shot back. He looked at Tyrion, then Jaime, and then Cersei. “I have made the decision that, as I am the Hand of the King, Tyrion will become regent until Joffrey is of age.” Tywin stated. Cersei shot to her feet, her face red with rage.

“That little monster is _not_ going to take _my_ place!” Cersei yelled angrily. Tywin just looked at her stonily for a few moments.

“He is more capable than you have ever been, daughter. Besides, with your upcoming nuptials, you will not be here to be regent. It is best for all concerned if Tyrion takes over now. The adjustment will be far easier. I’ve already made the arrangements.” Tywin said. Tyrion looked dumbfounded at their father. “Also as Sansa is with child, finally, he’ll need the experience to rule in the North until his son is of age.” Tywin stated. Tyrion, Jaime and Cersei gaped at their father, Cersei slumped into her former seat, looking at Tyrion in shock.

“You finally managed to consummate your marriage then?” Cersei spat at Tyrion.

“How?” Tyrion asked in confusion, staring at his father.

“Do you really think that there are things that I do not know here?” Tywin stated simply. He looked at Jaime. “Jaime, you are Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, for now that will do, but sooner or later, you’ll have to retire from the position. Especially as you are missing your sword hand. But for now, with the upheaval of the wedding and Cersei’s resigning from the post of regent, we have enough changes for the people to deal with.” Tywin said. Jaime didn’t say anything. For now, he knew he was better off not speaking. Cersei shook her head, her face still showed anger.

“I am not resigning! You’ve yet to find me a suitable match, and Joffrey needs me here!” Cersei exclaimed.

“Well, if things go well, you’ll marry Oberyn Martell, or Willas Tyrell. But shortly after Joffrey’s wedding, you will be married yourself and you’ll not be in King’s Landing. As I’ve said, you’re not fit to be regent.” Tywin said. He looked at all of them in turn again. “Tyrion, you’ll go and meet the Martells, and from this afternoon onwards, you’ll be attending all small council meetings in Cersei’s place. You know when we hold them, of course. I’ve asked your Uncle Kevan to become Master of Coin in your stead, and Jaime, you’ll be attending these meetings as well. The Lord Commander is supposed to sit on the Small Council. So you’ll both be there.” Tywin said. Jaime wished he could tell his father that he had no interest in any meetings, but Jaime knew that for now, as his father seemed to be comfortable with him staying in the Kingsguard for now, that he would have to attend the meetings as his father asked. Tyrion and Jaime stood from their seats. Cersei was furious and went to stand as well. “Stay Cersei. Your cousin Cerenna will be here to escort you soon.” Tywin said. Cersei yelled out angrily, enraged, as Jaime and Tyrion left the room. Both men were confused about this meeting’s events.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon, Brienne found herself wandering the Godswood when she bumped into them. They were strangers. Brienne had not seen their faces before, and so she knew they must be part of Prince Oberyn’s party.

“We have not met before, my lady. I am Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne.” The man said. He gestured to the woman beside him. “And this is my paramour, Ellaria Sand.” Oberyn said. Brienne allowed a stiff and very awkward half bow. Her stomach getting in her way as it seemed to do constantly.

“An honour to meet you both. I am Brienne of Tarth.” Brienne said. Then she took a deep breath, realising what she had said. “Forgive me, I am Lady Brienne Clegane. I often forget I am married now.” Brienne reiterated. Oberyn Martell’s eyes clouded over.

“Oh? And which Clegane would you be married to, Lady Brienne?” Oberyn asked.

“Unfortunately for me, I was wed to Ser Gregor Clegane. A more vile monster I’m sure hasn’t existed yet.” Brienne said honestly. Oberyn clenched his hands into fists.

“You know what your husband did to my sister and her children, do you not?” Oberyn asked.

“I have heard tales, Prince Oberyn. I can assure you, he has treated me no more kindly than he did your sister.” Brienne replied. She turned to walk away, not wishing to have an argument with anyone, especially not over her vile husband. Oberyn circled round to stand in front of her.

“Tales are nothing compared to the truth. My niece, Rhaenys, was stabbed half a hundred times. Her little body wasn’t recognisable when it was brought to Dorne to be buried. My nephew Aegon, he was a babe at the breast. His head was smashed in. They say Gregor Clegane crushed his skull, and then raped my sister, with her baby’s blood and brains still on his hands. Then he killed her too.” Oberyn said. Brienne clenched her fists at her sides, trying to stop her hands from rising up to protect her stomach. That would just show Prince Oberyn that she felt fear.

“What is it that you wish from me Prince Oberyn? Do you think I would defend him? Do you wish to argue over what a monster the Mountain is? I’m sure any servant in the Red Keep will tell you exactly how much he is despised, as well as most of the Riverlands. So if you don’t mind, unless you wish to take up a sword and fight me, I would ask that you step aside and let me pass.” Brienne said. Prince Oberyn seemed slightly cowed, and stepped aside. Brienne went to walk past him, and that was when she saw Jaime. He had obviously been looking for her. Loras was with him.

“Are you well Lady Brienne?” Jaime asked her. She knew he called her ‘Lady’ out of propriety, as he did when strangers were present.

“I’m quite well Ser Jaime.” Brienne replied. She didn’t _feel_ well though. Jaime offered her an arm, looking at Oberyn pointedly. She could see the rage simmering in Jaime’s eyes, and she knew he had overheard the conversation, at least partly. Brienne was led away from Prince Oberyn by Jaime, but she wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to protect her from. Surely Prince Oberyn wasn’t planning to murder _her_ in revenge for what her husband had done, many years before she had even known his name. Besides, that would not be a fair trade, as the Mountain had no more love for Brienne, then she did for him. Jaime just kept walking with Brienne, seeming to want to get them away from Prince Oberyn as quickly as possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Prince Oberyn?” Loras greeted. Prince Oberyn nodded.

“I do not know your name I’m afraid, Ser.” Oberyn said.

“My name is Ser Loras Tyrell. I would also appreciate it greatly if you did not harass Lady Brienne.” Loras said boldly. Oberyn frowned.

“She married a monster.” Oberyn said.

“She had no choice in that. Few women have a choice in who they marry. It was all arranged by the Queen Regent, and the Lord Hand. She was told that if she ran, that the people she cared for would pay the price. So she endured the wedding, and the bedding. The wounds she received lasted over two moons after they were given. She doesn’t deserve to be blamed for the sins of a man she despises.” Loras said. Oberyn frowned.

“She could have rid herself of his child.” Oberyn said coldly.

“Would you? I know you have eight daughters, Prince Oberyn, given the choice, would you have gotten rid of any of them? It’s her child. If my sister has her way, the child will never know it’s father, as Lady Brienne will remain in King’s Landing, with her child. Not that the bastard would care.” Loras said sadly. Prince Oberyn frowned.

“If he used her so badly on the night of her wedding, why did no one think to stop him?” Ellaria asked.

“I don’t know how things are done in Dorne, my lady, but here... once a woman is wed, she belongs to her husband, and how he chooses to use her is up to him.” Loras said sadly. Ellaria shook her head, then looked at Oberyn.

“It is true my love. This is why I taught all my daughters, _our_ daughters, to use weapons. If they marry and their husbands mistreat them, they will have the power to protect themselves.” Oberyn said. Ellaria shook her head again.

“You say she was used badly?” Ellaria questioned.

“Those who stood outside the door, as is tradition for a bedding ceremony, said that they heard the sounds of hands striking flesh, of her screams. Lady Brienne is not a weak woman. She fights better than most men if I am honest. She even managed to beat me in a melee. She’s strong, but still she screamed. He did not let her leave that room for three days. Then he left King’s Landing, and my sister and I went to find her, to let her know she could stay within King’s Landing. But when we arrived I saw the blood on the sheets, and there was too much of it to have just been maiden’s blood. She could barely stand and walk. Strips of her gown were tied to the bed, and she had bruises around her wrists and ankles, where she’d obviously tried to escape and fight back. But still she was in such a terrible state when we saw her. It broke my sister’s heart.” Loras said.

“Why are you telling us this?” Prince Oberyn asked.

“I’m telling you, so that you understand. Lady Brienne suffered at that monster’s hands. She’d be furious if she knew that I’d spoken of it to you, but you can ask the servants here in the Red Keep. They refuse to go near the bedding chamber, because they fear the sight of it. If anyone wants him dead as much as you, it’s her. So don’t place your anger on her head. She’s done you no harm and received much harm she didn’t deserve. That and she has my respect, which means I’ll do whatever I can to offer her protection. If that means confronting a prince with the truth, then that is what I’ll do.” Loras replied. Then he turned and left Oberyn to think about what he’d said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime walked with Brienne until they reached a bench, secluded near one of the weirwood trees.

“Would you like to sit and rest for a few moments Brienne?” Jaime asked her softly. Brienne nodded, and Jaime could see she was a little pale. Brienne sat, and Jaime sat beside her. He wished he could do something, anything, to help her. Brienne seemed to relax after a little while. She looked at Jaime.

“I’m alright Jaime. I truly am. I was just... maybe a little shaken by Prince Oberyn venting his anger on me. He’s lucky I didn’t have a sword at my side.” Brienne said. Jaime couldn’t help laughing as he took hold of her hand.

“I’m glad that you’re alright Brienne.” Jaime said softly, as he allowed his thumb to rub circles on the smooth flesh on top of her hand. Brienne looked at Jaime carefully.

“Are _you_ alright? You seemed angrier then I was.” Brienne asked gently.

“I wouldn’t see anyone mistreat you.” Jaime replied.

“You surely know Jaime that if... if the Mountain returns and demands I go to Clegane Keep with him... I will have no choice but to go.” Brienne said.

“I’ll not let him take you anywhere. I’ll kill him first.” Jaime said vehemently. He knew he meant it too.

“Jaime, you can’t protect me this time. This isn’t travelling with the Bloody Mummers, nor the bear pit in Harrenhal. You can’t save me from my husband. He owns me now Jaime. You know that.” Brienne said sadly.

“No one fucking _owns_ you Brienne. No one. If you asked, I would make sure that he never returned. Seven hells, if you asked, I’d hunt him down myself and bring you his heart on a plate.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. Brienne looked at Jaime, wide eyed and confused.

“Why? Why would you go through such trouble for me? I am your friend, I know that, but...” Brienne trailed off. Jaime found his left hand on Brienne’s cheek, stroking the same soothing circles he’d been making on her hand. He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to her lips. Brienne gasped aloud. She looked at Jaime with wide eyes. “Jaime?” She questioned him, looking worried.

“I love you. I didn’t even know it. Not truly, not until this morning when you placed my hand on your stomach to feel the babe kicking. But I’ve felt it for a long time, even though I had no idea what I was feeling. I’m sorry if I’ve caused you any pain or offence, or taken liberties you’d rather I hadn’t. But... I _won’t_ allow you to harmed. I _can’t_ allow you to be harmed anymore than you already have been. You mean too much to me for that.” Jaime said gently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne stared at Jaime. She looked for mocking or jests in his eyes, but she saw none. She knew Jaime too well for him to be able to hide such a thing. But Brienne also knew he was not a thing like the knights who’d wagered on her maidenhead in Renly’s camp. She knew that Jaime would never be cruel to her, and it was in that moment that she knew she loved him too. She could never have him. She knew that. But she loved him. Maybe, for now, that was enough. Brienne placed her right hand over Jaime’s left, and her left hand on Jaime’s cheek. She didn’t have to speak. She could see it in his eyes. He understood. He always seemed able to read her. He leaned forwards again, and his lips met hers.

 _“Better to know what a kind touch feels like before that monster comes to claim me.”_ Brienne thought to herself as she leaned into the kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Jaime was on guard duty outside Cersei’s chambers. He heard the crash of something being thrown against the wall and shattering, and the cry of a girl. Jaime sighed and opened the door to see Joy in tears as Cersei raged at her. Joy looked up at Jaime and ran to hug him, obviously frightened by Cersei’s rage. Jaime hugged the girl gently and was sure that when he looked at his twin, she’d be able to see the rage in his eyes.

“Get that little bastard out of my sight!” Cersei screamed angrily. Jaime crouched so that he was at eye level with his small, ten year old cousin.

“It’s alright Joy. Go and get Uncle Tywin. He will send someone else to sit with your cousin Cersei.” Jaime told her gently. “I’ll stay here until he arrives.” Jaime replied. Joy nodded, squeezed Jaime tightly and then let go, running off down the corridor. Jaime looked at Cersei. “Yelling at Joy isn’t going to make your situation any better Cersei. She’s just doing as she was asked and she’s a little girl. You could have tried showing her some kindness.” Jaime stated coldly. Cersei glared at him.

“Kindness? I’m the mother of the King, I’m Queen mother and I was Queen in my own right. I am Queen Regent and I am treated as a prisoner in my own home.” Cersei hissed angrily.

“You’re not Queen Regent any longer. Tyrion holds that title now.” Jaime replied, making Cersei glare at Jaime.

“You do not need to remind me that that little monster is taking my place. Father is a fool to place value on him. I was always of more value. None of you men could ever see that.” Cersei raged. Jaime shook his head.

“You mean the husband you cuckolded and gave three bastards? The one you cheated on? Or me, the fool who trusted you? You betrayed me, even though you claimed to love me. You’ve destroyed lives for nothing more than petty jealousies and for what Cersei? How many men did you open your legs for other than Robert and I? Oh and Osney, let’s not forget him. Father keeps you watched because he doesn’t trust you. I can’t blame him for that, because I can no longer trust you. It has nothing to do with men placing value on a woman, but everything to do with the way you’ve acted.” Jaime said. Cersei’s face changed then. Her icy rage was gone, and replaced with a sad, simpering look. It was a look that Jaime knew well, the kind that Cersei used to try and get Jaime to do something he didn’t want to do, always with the promise of them being able to be together.

“Jaime, you don’t mean that. I know you don’t. We’ve always been together, you and I. Two halves of one whole. You could convince father. You could get him to let me go home to Casterly Rock as a widow.” Jaime saw Cersei start to unlace her gown, as she moved closer to him. “Get him to release you from the Kingsguard, to watch over me. We’d be together then. No one would ever bother us.” Cersei had come to stand in front of him. Her arms wound their way around his neck, but he made no move to touch her in any way. “We could even have Tommen and Myrcella come to stay with us there. We’d be a family.” Cersei whispered, her voice full of honey and what Jaime knew were false promises. “Joffrey would be King here and Father would protect him. Then I can always come to visit him in the Capital. We could have everything we always wanted Jaime. We can watch our children and grandchildren grow together.” Cersei finished. Even a year ago, Cersei’s pleas might have gotten through his resolve. Jaime had ever been a fool for love. Tyrion had told him often enough. But not now. Now, he could not bow to Cersei’s demands, because he no longer had the same love for her. He couldn’t care for her the same way. She would always be his sister, his twin, that was something he couldn’t and wouldn’t change. But she was no longer all he lived for. Now, he had a whole new existence that thrived without her. It was almost as though the truth had only just hit him. He and Cersei had grown distant, over the time that he’d been a prisoner and even after his return. Jaime knew that Cersei had no more love for him, than the Mountain had for Brienne. She saw him as a duty now. She saw him as someone she could use for her whims and toss away when it suited her. As soon as he lost his hand, he was no longer man enough for her. Truly, Jaime realised that losing his sword hand, might have been the best thing to happen to him, for it was almost as though, without his hand, the veil had fallen from in front of his eyes, allowing him to see the world as it was, not as he wished it to be. Jaime saw that Cersei was trying to use him to gain whatever freedom she felt she might gain. She obviously thought that if she managed to get Jaime to take her to Casterly Rock, that he would just let her rule, and that he would hide away whilst she did it. She talked about them being a family, but Tommen and Myrcella would never call him father, and still, Jaime didn’t know if they were his children at all. Myrcella would never be allowed to leave Dorne, and Tommen... well... if Jaime left King’s Landing alone, then his father would probably demand he take Tommen in as his ward, train him to be a warrior and a true leader. Not that Brienne hadn’t been doing a fine job of that in secret. But, if Jaime could even manage to get Tywin to allow Cersei to go to Casterly Rock, it would not be with him. Tywin would see it as ‘feeding the vile rumours’ that had been spread throughout Westeros. But Jaime could see it in Cersei’s face. He could see her eyes were still cold. But her face wore a seductive smile. She planned to seduce him and get him to free her from the mess she had made herself. He may even have considered trying to help her, just for the fact that she was his sister, but then he thought about Brienne. The woman he loved fiercely. He thought about how she had been brutalised and abused and raped. Oh Jaime knew it was rape. The law might not say so, because the law was cruel to a woman, especially once she was married, but it was rape. For Brienne had never wanted to marry the Mountain, and would have fought him. Now, Brienne carried a child she’d never wanted, by a man she despised, and her suffering and pain, was all because of Cersei. For that alone, Jaime couldn’t just allow her to manipulate him. He had no desire for her within him any longer, but he would not allow the brotherly feelings he had left, to cloud his mind. His sister had become a monster, and it was easy to see where Joffrey inherited it from when he took a good look at her and how she acted now.

“You forget, sister, that even if I could manage to convince father to let you go to Casterly Rock, he’d never allow me to go with you. You forget that Myrcella is betrothed to Prince Trystane Martell, and that they won’t just let her leave. You forget that Father would never allow you to take Tommen with you. He thinks you unfit to be a mother or a ruler, and he’d be right.” Jaime said coldly. Cersei’s smile dropped from her face, as her arms dropped away from around his neck. She reached up and slapped Jaime around the face. Jaime didn’t stop her. He just stared her down.

“How dare you! What gives you the right to make a judgement on how well I am as a mother? You know nothing about raising children.” Cersei hissed.

“No. And that is entirely your doing. What I do know, is that children need to be loved, equally. Children need to grow and form their own opinions. You’ve spoiled and coddled Joffrey, and turned him into an evil little monster. You made Myrcella a pretty little doll, but never once asked what that little girl wanted herself. You ignored Tommen, like a discarded toy, you feed him sweets, and treat him like a pet, and refuse to allow him to grow up. At his age, I’d already had my first steel blade. Even the Stark boys had more fire in their bellies and courage in their hearts, than poor Tommen and that monster Joffrey. If that doesn’t shame you, it should. They needed to be taught the right way. You’d not allow me to have a relationship with them, nor did you allow Robert to have a relationship with them either. They needed more than just your view of the world, so don’t tell me about how I know nothing about being a parent, because you know little more than I do.” Jaime stated. Cersei was about to open her mouth to speak when the chamber door opened. Tywin was outside, looking furious. He noted Cersei’s loose laces on her gown. He looked at Jaime, and saw that Jaime was completely put together. But the look on his face when he saw Cersei, was not something to be trifled with.

“Jaime, Joy said you sent her to me.” Tywin said coldly.

“I did. After my sweet sister threw a vase at her and screamed at her until she was in tears, I thought it best to send her to you so that you could make other arrangements for Cersei’s companion.” Jaime replied. Tywin stared at Cersei, his eyes like daggers.

“Can I not even trust you with children, daughter? Fine, I will have to send only the older women to keep company with you. Your Aunt Genna is arriving for the Royal Wedding in a few days, she will be more than happy to make sure that you are chaperoned, when your Aunt Dorna or cousins Lanna and Cerenna, cannot. You will not disgrace this family, Cersei. I will not allow it.” Tywin stated firmly. Then he left, sending in Lanna. Jaime left the room after that. After he closed the door, Tywin looked at him. “Jaime, I expect you to make sure that things run smoothly for the wedding. I want to make sure that the smallfolk have no reason to talk badly of the royal wedding. After all, we need to make sure to find Cersei a suitable husband. I’d rather not have to resort to a Frey.” Tywin said. He did not mention the loose laces on Cersei’s gown, did not ask about them. Tywin had always been wilfully blind on that count with his twin children. But for once, Jaime had nothing to hide. Jaime nodded his understanding and watched as Tywin walked away down the corridor. He wondered if his father would be as ruthless in finding him a wife, as he was in finding Cersei a husband. But Jaime didn’t want any wife if he could not have a woman he loved. On that thought, he left to go and find Brienne in the Godswood, where she usually was when the afternoons came about, training Tommen after his lessons with Pycelle. He felt a desperate need to protect Brienne from all the corruption in King’s Landing now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was wandering the Godswood again, two days later, when she bumped into Oberyn Martell again. He looked up at her, from where he sat on a bench, and Brienne found herself turning around. She didn’t wish to argue with the man.

“Lady Brienne?” Oberyn said. Brienne turned to face him. “Please sit.” Oberyn said. Brienne couldn’t refuse an invitation to sit from the Prince of Dorne, so she sat on the bench beside him.

“What is it that you wish of me, Prince Oberyn?” Brienne asked softly. Jaime was, at this moment, attending a small council meeting with Tyrion and his father, or so he had told Brienne he would be.

“I wished only to speak with you, Lady Brienne.” Oberyn replied. Brienne looked at him carefully.

“The last time we spoke, you felt the need to emphasise my bonds to Gregor Clegane. I’d prefer not to think on that.” Brienne replied.

“I wished to apologise to you.” Oberyn said. Brienne felt confusion. “You have many friends here, Lady Brienne. Ser Loras insisted that I should not harass you, for the fact that you were married against your will to a monster.” Oberyn said. Brienne clenched her hands in the folds of her gown. She hated wearing gowns. Her stomach, still large, made it impossible for her to spar anymore. She felt more ungainly then she ever had. “He also made a point to me, which I should have considered myself, but didn’t in my own anger.” Oberyn added. Brienne waited for Oberyn to carry on. “He asked me if I would have rid myself of any of my daughters, after I asked why you would not rid yourself of a child whose father you hate.” Oberyn continued. “And I realised that it was unfair of me to judge you based on my own anger, or to judge the babe you carry. A child should not be blamed for the sins of it’s father. If so, my own children would be weighed down by any deeds I had committed.” Oberyn finished.

“I did consider ridding myself of this child. I considered it a number of times, as soon as I found out that I carried a child. But this is my child, Prince Oberyn. Boy or girl, this is my child, I couldn’t bring myself to murder my own unborn child. Maybe that makes me weak. Maybe that makes me more woman than warrior, but I couldn’t do it.” Brienne said softly. Oberyn nodded.

“I understand better than you might know Lady Brienne. There is talk about how you were used on your wedding night.” Oberyn said. Brienne felt herself stiffen. “I didn’t mean to cause offense. I meant to say that you have more bravery than most. Any other woman may have died from the injuries that you took, may even have wept and shown fear in the Sept. But everyone I have heard from, says that you showed nothing but dignity and strength. This was not of your choosing, and many believe you deserved much better than that monster.” Oberyn finished. Brienne took a breath.

“The Queen Regent as good as told me that if I ran, then my father would be killed, and so would Sansa. Lady Sansa. I swore a vow to her mother that I would bring her back to her. But Lady Stark was killed at the Red Wedding. So I swore to keep her safe. I couldn’t risk her life and my father’s life, by running. So I did what I had to do to protect them. It wasn’t what I wanted, but few women ever get a choice in the matter. I sacrificed myself for them. Now I just pray that the Mountain doesn’t come back to King’s Landing, that he dies somewhere, horribly, and then... then I can go and see my father without fear.” Brienne said honestly. Oberyn took Brienne’s hand in his own.

“I intend to kill the Mountain myself for what he did to my sister and her children.” Oberyn said softly.

“I would revel in his death.” Brienne replied. Oberyn nodded his understanding. He let go of her hand and picked up a scroll and quill from his other side.

“I’m writing to my daughters.” Oberyn said.

“How many daughters do you have?” Brienne asked.

“Eight. As yet the Gods have not granted me a son, but that doesn’t bother me. I have two nephews and one day my niece, Princess Arianne, will rule Dorne as it’s leader. Daughters are as well as sons.” Oberyn stated. Brienne nodded her understanding.

“I once had three siblings. I had an older brother, he drowned when I was four and he was eight. I had an older sister, who died in the cradle before she saw a year of life. I had a younger sister that I do not remember. She died before she even saw a moon’s turn, shortly after my mother died giving her life. My father found himself left with only me as his heir. He refused to marry again for some reason. I think it’s because he loved my mother so much that he couldn’t bear to think of marriage to another. But as a daughter, he treated me very well. I was allowed to learn how to use sword and morningstar, I was taught to ride a horse, how to run the land that belongs to my father. He tried to arrange for me to marry, but it did not work out as he might have hoped. Now, I wonder if I might not have been better off, but I think that that was my father’s greatest gift to me. He allowed me to be my own person and to follow my own path. I cannot be anything other than grateful for that.” Brienne told Oberyn. She stood from where she sat. “I should keep going. Walking seems to help the babe to sleep.” Brienne said. Oberyn nodded.

“Good day to you Lady Brienne.” Oberyn replied. Brienne nodded.

“Good day to you too Prince Oberyn.” Brienne said, and walked away, hoping to get to the very centre of the Godswood, and sit beside the great heart tree, where she always felt at peace now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be jealous, worried, angry or all three, when he noticed Prince Oberyn, escort Brienne into the hall, as well as his paramour. But Brienne seemed well enough, and Jaime knew that she wouldn’t appreciate jealousy in the slightest. Brienne was sat between Sansa and Margaery. Garlan and his wife on Margaery’s other side, and Tyrion on Sansa’s other side. Oberyn went to sit at another table that was closer to the King’s table, as he was royalty. He pulled out the seat beside him, for his paramour, and she sat gracefully enough. That was, of course, when Cersei entered the hall. She was to sit at the high table, with their father and Joffrey, and a few... others who were of importance. At least to Tywin. Such as Olenna, Mace and Alerie Tyrell. Tommen was already there, as Jaime had escorted him to the hall this day. Cersei stalked towards the head table, until she caught sight of Sansa, Tyrion, Margaery, Garlan and Leonette, speaking with Brienne. Then she made a beeline for that table. Jaime felt his phantom fist clench along with his left hand. He wanted to go over and try to stop whatever Cersei was planning. But then he noticed that Oberyn Martell appeared to be doing just that, as he seemed to reassure his paramour, and then made his way over to the table.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne found herself smiling at something that Garlan had said to her, when she noticed Cersei coming towards the table. Brienne placed a protective hand on her stomach, under the table where it couldn’t be seen, she didn’t want Cersei knowing that Brienne felt a certain fear for her child around the Dowager Queen.

“Lady Clegane shouldn’t be here at this table.” Cersei said rudely. Tyrion looked at his sister.

“And why not, sweet sister?” Tyrion asked.

“She is the wife of one of our bannermen. That means her place is at a table further from the head table, not closer to it.” Cersei stated.

“My father told me, when I was a child, that eating with one’s bannermen, knowing their families, made trust between Lord and Vassal much easier.” Sansa said. Cersei glared at Sansa.

“Oh, and if I remember correctly, little dove, he lost his head for treason.” Cersei shot back.

“Lady Brienne?” The group looked at Prince Oberyn, who had stood from his seat and walked over to their table. None of them had noticed, but now it was clear as day. “I would ask you if you might come and join us at our table. My paramour and I know very few people here, especially many that we might converse with so easily. In fact, please, all of you, feel free to come and sit at our table with us. Ser Garlan, I’d meant to ask how your brother Willas is doing. He last wrote to me that his hunting hawk had laid some eggs. I hear he is quite the animal breeder.” Oberyn said. Brienne realised what Oberyn was doing right away. He was inviting them to his table. Which meant he was giving them a higher position, closer to the King, than Cersei could ever want them to have. Oberyn was royalty, which meant that king’s table was the only one higher and propriety demanded that the group accept the invitation, because of Oberyn’s royalty. He was showing a kindness to Brienne, and to the others, to bring them together where Cersei could not complain about position. Brienne wasn’t fooled though. She knew Oberyn was being kind, but he also knew it would anger Cersei to no end, and for him, that would be all the better. Brienne managed to get a surreptitious look at Cersei, only to see her face red with anger, as the group moved to Prince Oberyn’s table. Oberyn offered Brienne an arm. “Of course, Dowager Queen Cersei, I would also offer you an invitation to sit with us. But I am sure that you will be sitting with your sons and father.” Oberyn said to Cersei. Cersei clenched her fists, her face full of rage and hatred.

“Maybe another time, Prince Oberyn.” Cersei said, her tone clipped. Brienne could see that Cersei was just managing to keep her temper in check, as she stormed off towards the high table. Her cousin Cerenna followed her, looking embarrassed.

“You realise you’ve just made her your enemy for life, don’t you?” Brienne said quietly, as Oberyn escorted her to his own table, where her party had reformed. Oberyn grinned.

“She was always my enemy, Lady Brienne. She just sees it more clearly now. Besides, she has caused you enough damage and pain by forcing you to wed that monster. She should be satisfied, but she is not. She seeks to cause more pain, where she has already attempted to destroy everything you are.” Oberyn replied. Brienne allowed a small smile to tug at her lips.

“Thank you, Prince Oberyn.” Brienne said, as he pulled out a chair for Brienne.

“You are most welcome Lady Brienne. Besides, angering her is a bonus.” Oberyn said, as he went back to his seat. The conversation seemed more jovial than before, and Brienne was thankful for that. She could see Jaime, and knew that he must be irritated at the turn of events. She knew she would have to let him know that she was truly alright. She also wished he could be by her side, instead of standing around as a bodyguard. But she knew she could not have everything.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After dinner, Jaime allowed Ser Meryn and Ser Osmund to take over guarding Joffrey and Cersei. Loras took over guarding Tommen, and Jaime was finally free to do as he wished. So he went to Brienne’s side and offered to escort her, and Tyrion and Sansa, and Margaery, back to their chambers. Of course, Margaery accepted, and took his left arm. Brienne took his right arm. Sansa walked ahead with Tyrion. They arrived at Margaery’s chambers first, and Margaery bid them all a good night. Then, they reached Tyrion and Sansa’s chambers, where the married couple also bid them goodnight. Jaime was then alone with Brienne. He walked her to her chambers, a few doors away from Sansa and Tyrion. Then he looked at her as they reached her door. There was no one around, so Jaime entered the room behind her. Brienne looked at him curiously as he shut the door behind them.

“Brienne? I wanted to ask about Oberyn Martell.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded her understanding.

“It appears he’s been asking about me around the Red Keep, and seems to have a new found respect for me. He apologised for his behaviour at our first meeting. He and Ellaria found me later and offered to escort me to the hall, which I accepted, as I knew you had to take Tommen and wouldn’t be coming to find me.” Brienne told Jaime. She gave him a very odd look then. “Are you?... Are you jealous Jaime?” Brienne asked. She looked incredulous, and Jaime realised that he _was_ jealous.

“Maybe a little. I cannot just come and sit beside you. I cannot show my feelings for you publicly. All I can do is love you from afar and hope that things may one day be different.” Jaime told her. He needed to be honest with her. He knew that that was the most important thing to Brienne. She shook her head, her hair had grown longer, to just past her shoulder blades. Most often, she braided it, but today, it was loose. She stepped forward, a hand on his cheek, and she looked him dead in the eyes.

“Jaime, you don’t need to be jealous. I don’t give my love away freely. I know... I know that you’re a member of the Kingsguard and I’m married to a man I hate. I don’t know if any of that will change, or how I feel about most things. I know that I love you. That will not change. It can’t change, because once I love, I don’t stop loving.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime pulled her close to him, as close as she could get with her large stomach, and his armour. His right arm wrapped around her, whilst his left hand tangled in her hair. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, his white cloak protecting her from the cold, hard metal of his armour. They didn’t speak, just stood there, locked in an embrace, in comfortable silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sansa was lying in bed, whilst Tyrion worked on some paperwork on a desk that he had in the corner of their bedchamber. She was not asleep, just relaxing against the cushions.

“Do you wish for a son or a daughter?” Sansa asked Tyrion suddenly. Tyrion blinked, looking at Sansa for a moment.

“I don’t know. My father would say I should wish for a son. But I don’t truly mind. As long as he or she is healthy, it will not bother me which I have.” Tyrion replied. Sansa smiled.

“I want a little girl, to name after my mother. Catelyn. Catelyn Lannister. I hope she has my hair and eyes, like my mother, but hopefully, she’ll be very intelligent, like you. Not naïve like I have always been.” Sansa said. Tyrion shook his head.

“You’re more intelligent then you give yourself credit for, wife.” Tyrion said. Sansa allowed a laugh to escape her then.

“Maybe now. If I had been so intelligent, I’d never have trusted your sister, and told her of my father’s plans. I was such an innocent child. Now... if I had known, my father might be alive.” Sansa said sadly.

“Your father was a good man Sansa. Your mother was a good woman. From what I knew of your brother, he was shaping up to be a fine man. I rather liked your brother Bran, and your half brother Jon. I didn’t know Rickon or Arya well enough to make any judgement on them. But you did. You’ll always know them, my lady. They will always be with you, as well as the lessons you learned from them.” Tyrion said. Sansa nodded.

“Yes. You’re right. I think I might sleep now. It’s been a long day.” Sansa said softly. She got under the covers and laid on her side.

“Goodnight Sansa.” Tyrion said. Sansa smiled.

“Goodnight Tyrion. Don’t stay up all night reading and doing paperwork, or you’ll have no energy for tomorrow.” Sansa said. Tyrion nodded, and soon Sansa was asleep, leaving Tyrion to a great deal of paperwork that he had to deal with as Regent now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was watching over Tommen a week later, as Brienne showed him some moves. She corrected arm movements and placements with all the kindness and care of a mother, rather than the stern sharpness of a castellan, and it showed. Jaime would step in to allow Tommen to practise, if Pod wasn’t there. Brienne seemed to have grown fond of Pod, as she had grown fond of Tommen. Her training, though less physical as her stomach grew, seemed to have given both boys a boost. Jaime could admit that Tommen and Podrick were coming along in leaps and bounds. On this day, after Brienne had told Tommen and Podrick to stop for the day, she was sat on her favourite bench under the heart tree, Jaime sat beside her, watching over both boys.

“I’ve heard that they’ve postponed the wedding another two weeks, maybe more.” Brienne said. Jaime snorted.

“Oh yes. The wedding has been postponed for two weeks, because we can’t possibly have a royal wedding without roasted swan. The last trade ship was attacked by the Ironborn, and... well... the swan is gone.” Jaime said. This made Brienne start to laugh.

“Really? Swans? Swans are the reason that the royal wedding is being postponed? That’s just...” Brienne trailed off, and carried on laughing, allowing Jaime to laugh as well. Tommen and Podrick both gave their mentors a strange look, before going back to whatever game they’d started up. Brienne shook her head at Jaime. “I cannot believe that roasting a poor swan is so important to a royal wedding. Can’t they just... skip it?” Brienne asked. Jaime made a mock scandalised face, as he slapped his left hand over his heart in mock shock.

“My Lady! How could you suggest that we only have seventy six courses instead of seventy seven? The sacrilege!” Jaime exclaimed in mock outrage, causing Brienne to once again burst out laughing. Once the pair stopped laughing, Brienne just shook her head again.

“When you have to carry a child around inside you, Ser, we’ll see how many courses of food you can manage to swallow.” Brienne stated firmly. This made Jaime feel a certain warmness and fondness, as he looked at Brienne, who was getting larger by the day, or so it seemed.

“I never thanked you.” Jaime said sadly.

“For what?” Brienne asked.

“For agreeing to train Tommen. I know it can’t be easy...” Jaime trailed off.

“Tommen hasn’t ever done me any wrong. He’s a good, kind boy, and he deserves to learn how to defend himself and others. There isn’t anything wrong with him wanting to learn. I haven’t a problem offering him my help, however scant it may be.” Brienne replied. Jaime shook his head, a smile on his face. He found that he smiled far more often in Brienne’s presence, then he had in most of his life. Not just his Lannister smirk, but a true smile.

“Still. Thank you Brienne. He’s so eager to learn... he reminds me so much of...” Jaime trailed off.

“Of you? I thought that too.” Brienne said. Jaime looked at Brienne in shock. She merely smiled back at him. “He really does. I’ll bet that if I had met you as a child, that you and Tommen might have been twins, rather than you and Cersei.” Brienne added. Jaime allowed his left hand to grasp hold of Brienne’s right, for a moment, to squeeze and let go. But it was enough to convey how much he appreciated her good thoughts of him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The royal wedding was to be held tomorrow. Almost a month had passed since the arrival of Prince Oberyn, at court. Brienne was just over seven months pregnant now, what with the delay of the royal wedding by two weeks. Sometimes she felt so much like an overripe plum that it made her angry. She thought that any moment, she’d burst, explode into juicy fruity pieces, and just leave behind the babe, like a plum pip. Of course this was a ridiculous notion. Brienne knew that. She knew many women had been perfectly fine giving birth to children, and had not exploded like some log embers, leaving behind only a child. But still, she seemed to be prone to some of the silliest thoughts recently. She blamed it on her state, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. At least not for another month and a half.

“Lady Brienne.” Brienne turned to see Sansa coming over to her. Brienne noticed the tiny bump that Sansa tried to keep artfully hidden. Of course, Sansa may well only have been four months into her own pregnancy. When Brienne had been four months into her pregnancy, there was nothing in the seven hells that could have hidden it. But ladies were expected to hide their pregnancies for as long as possible.

“How are you today Sansa?” Brienne asked gently. Sansa smiled.

“I’m well. I’m hoping that the baby is a girl. Do you hope for a boy, or a girl?” Sansa asked.

“I’m not sure. Probably a boy, so that that animal will have no reason to come looking for further children. A son would be an heir, and that would be well enough.” Brienne said softly. Sansa nodded her understanding.

“Well, we’ll be expected to attend the wedding tomorrow. You’ll sit with Tyrion and I, won’t you? Margaery would have you sit beside her, but of course her father must sit beside her, and then there is Lady Alerie and Lady Olenna, and Ser Loras and Ser Garlan, and his wife. I don’t wish you to be sat so far away with no one to speak to. After all, we’re expected to eat seventy seven courses of food, and watch ridiculous entertainment.” Sansa asked. Brienne allowed herself a smile.

“Of course Sansa. I’ll be happy to sit beside you.” Brienne replied. Sansa smiled and then said her goodbyes, as she had an appointment with their healer to check on the progress of her pregnancy. As Brienne carried on walking, she heard the sounds of feet behind her. She turned to see Prince Oberyn and his paramour, Ellaria. “May I help you, Prince Oberyn? Ellaria?” Brienne asked.

“We thought we might intrude on your solitude and walk with you for a little while, Lady Brienne.” Prince Oberyn said. He offered his left arm, the right one already possessed by Ellaria, and Brienne took it, as propriety dictated. They walked along the corridors and towards the gardens. Brienne knew something was wrong. She just didn’t know what.

“What is the matter, Prince Oberyn?” Brienne asked.

“Lord Tywin has approached me about wedding Cersei.” Oberyn said. Brienne blinked in confusion. She knew Oberyn would never accept marriage to a Lannister, especially not Cersei.

“I assume you intend to refuse his... offer?” Brienne asked.

“I do. I will not wed a Lannister, especially the Dowager Queen. She is likely to slit my throat before I could bed her at any rate.” Oberyn stated.

“Something else is bothering you, Prince Oberyn.” Brienne said. Over the last month, Brienne had gotten to know Oberyn and Ellaria very well. Both seemed to have gone out of their way to befriend and protect Brienne since the initial first meeting, that had gone badly. Oberyn had even defended Brienne on a few occasions. This had caused a rift of hatred between Oberyn and Cersei at any rate. Anyone who would defend Brienne was Cersei’s enemy, as far as she was concerned.

“You’re right, Lady Brienne. Lord Tywin is waiting until after the royal wedding, before he announces that his son, Ser Jaime Lannister, will leave the Kingsguard. Then he will announce that Ser Jaime is to be wed to Lady Allyria Dayne.” Oberyn said. Brienne felt sick. She loved Jaime, but knew she could not have him. But for him to be sent away and married off to someone he didn’t know, upset her more than she could say. She took in a sharp breath, and Oberyn stopped, while he and Ellaria helped her sit on a bench in the gardens. Brienne felt nauseous as she decided to ask the one question she felt she needed to.

“Does Jaime know?” Brienne asked.

“No he does not. I shouldn’t know either, but I spied the document on Lord Tywin’s desk when he asked to speak to me of his daughter. Of course I have no interest in Cersei, but... I read the text as much as I could... it details that about three months after the Royal Wedding, Tywin will put this plan into action.” Oberyn said softly. Brienne nodded her understanding. She knew she had to tell Jaime. He needed to know what was going to happen to him so he could find a way to get out of it, or get used to it. Either way, Brienne owed him that chance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was preparing for the Royal Wedding, when he saw Brienne approaching him. She looked worried, dressed in a gown of a dark red, her hands resting on the large swell of her stomach.

“Brienne? What’s wrong?” Jaime asked her. Brienne looked around furtively, obviously trying to make sure that no one was listening in to their conversation. But Jaime knew everyone was too busy for that.

“Jaime, your father is planning your release from the Kingsguard.” Brienne said, her face full of anxiety.

“He’s been trying to make me leave the Kingsguard since I entered it at the age of fifteen, my lady, I’m sure that’s not new information.” Jaime said, trying to reassure her.

“He has plans, written up, to engage you to Allyria Dayne. Three months from now, he’ll announce your release from the Kingsguard and your betrothal.” Brienne said. Jaime felt his heart drop into his stomach. He led Brienne to a hidden alcove in the corridor, away from the hall.

“How did you find this out?” Jaime asked her gently.

“Prince Oberyn told me this morning. He saw the documents on your father’s desk and... he felt he should tell me.” Brienne replied. Jaime sucked in a sharp breath.

“I will not marry Allyria Dayne. She’s even younger than you are. Besides, she is betrothed to Beric Dondarrion, and until there’s a body, no one believes he is dead.” Jaime said. Brienne allowed a nervous laugh to escape her then. Jaime placed his hand on her cheek. “Brienne...” He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to say so many things. It was Brienne who leaned in to him, and pressed her lips against his.

“I thought you had a right to know. That way you could either stop your father’s plans or... get used to them...” Brienne trailed off. She looked so sad. Jaime gave her a smile.

“I’ll be talking to my father after the wedding.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded and placed her own hand over Jaime’s, which still rested on her cheek.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I always thought I had honour, but... it’s unfair of me to want to keep you here, just for me. You should have everything in this world and I can give you nothing.” Brienne said softly, feeling the sting of tears behind her eyes that she would not shed. Jaime looked at her, his eyes seeming to only see her.

“You should know me better. Without you, far too much becomes hollow, Brienne. I’d rather die in the fucking Kingsguard, honour be damned, and father a hundred bastards on you, or none at all, as you would want. I would never wish to marry a woman I have never met and father trueborn children that would probably hate me as much as their mother would. After all, Allyria Dayne’s brother was in the Kingsguard, and died for his duty, while I forsook mine.” Jaime replied. Brienne felt a slight anger wash over her at how Jaime was viewing himself, but also a slight shock to her system at the thought he could possibly desire her. She stepped forward, her free hand touching Jaime’s cheek now. She trembled a little, not sure whether it was from anger or fear.

“Don’t think of yourself like that Jaime. Don’t. You did what you had to do to ensure the survival of hundreds of thousands of people. All the men, women and children of this city owe their lives to you.” Brienne said. She found herself wrapped in Jaime’s arms, and her own arms wrapped around him. His mouth was pressed to hers, but Brienne was not afraid of the passion behind the kiss. Jaime would never hurt her, Brienne knew that. She kissed back, wanted him to know she had the same feelings he did, whether she could act on them or not would depend on a great many things. None of which she could bear to think about at this moment. At this moment, it was just her and him, and a swirl of emotions Brienne hadn’t had much chance to feel before, and she would take that while she could.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I declare King Joffrey of the House Baratheon and Lady Margaery of the House Tyrell to be man and wife. One body, one heart, one soul. Cursed be the one that comes between them.” The High Septon droned. Brienne was beside Sansa and Tyrion, and stood with the rest of the audience to applaud as the newlywed couple presented themselves to their audience within the Royal Sept. Brienne’s own marriage here had been a great farce. Not that Margaery’s marriage to Joffrey was any less of a farce. It was just that Margaery wished to be queen, and that had bought her here to wed a despicable creature such as Joffrey. Now of course, it was time for everyone to go to the great hall, where the great wedding feast was to be held. Brienne walked with Sansa and Tyrion. The procession of guests made their way to the great hall and Brienne noticed Jaime lingered close to them at all times, seemingly more concerned with their safety than Joffrey’s. Brienne didn’t know what to think of that as they arrived at the great hall, where everyone was gathered and shown to their seats. Jaime appeared at Brienne’s side and offered her his right arm, which Brienne took without question. Tyrion sat beside young Tommen, who sat beside Cersei, and she sat beside her father, who sat beside Joffrey. Margaery was obviously sat to the right of her husband, with her own father beside her, and her mother beside him. Her grandmother, her brother Garlan and his wife Leonette, were sat next to Lady Tyrell, and Loras stood behind them. He was on duty as a member of the Kingsguard, just as Jaime was. Sansa sat beside her husband as was expected and Brienne sat beside Sansa. She saw Cersei’s glare and hissed words to Tyrion. Tyrion merely snorted and said quite plainly to Cersei, loud enough for Brienne to hear.

“My wife invited our dear friend, the Lady Brienne, to sit beside her. She knows very few people here in King’s Landing, and my wife knows few people herself. Would you deny them female company? After all, you have so many companions recently.” Tyrion said. Brienne saw Cersei’s face go pale, then go red with rage. Brienne assumed she had asked why Brienne was sat at the high table. Lord Tywin glared at his daughter, and turned an icy scowl on his son as well. Both Cersei and Tyrion did not speak to each other after that. Tommen animatedly spoke to Tyrion and Sansa about his kittens, and then looked at Brienne.

“How are you Lady Brienne?” Tommen asked. He was such a kind and gentle boy, and Brienne couldn’t help thinking, yet again, that Tommen got some of his nature from Jaime.

“I’m very well, thank you Prince Tommen.” Brienne said. Tommen beamed at her.

“I’m glad you could come. Uncle Jaime says you are a great warrior. You should be a knight.” Tommen said cheerfully. Brienne felt something pull on her heart. A tug of pain, as well as a wave of warmth and care for the small prince who seemed to have started hero worshipping her, without her ever knowing it.

“A woman can’t be a knight Tommen. Don’t be ridiculous.” Joffrey said, from where he sat. Cersei murmured coddling platitudes to him and Brienne shook her head, thinking that _this_ was the very reason that Tommen was probably so attached to her. After all, if your own mother couldn’t love or defend you, picking favourites with your siblings, you’d turn your love to someone else who _would_ love you and defend you. Brienne felt a strange need to protect and defend Tommen.

“Well, maybe Tommen, if you become a knight, you can make lady knights. Only a knight can make a knight.” Brienne told Tommen. This made Tommen beam and Joffrey and Cersei scowl.

“Then that is what I will do. If a girl can fight as well as a boy, then they should be knights too.” Tommen said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be amused or disgusted. There was so much food being wasted, whilst in the streets of King’s Landing, not to mention the rest of Westeros, people were starving. There wasn’t nearly enough food and this ridiculous and extravagant feast made the food shortage even worse. As things carried on, Jaime saw that the entertainment was starting to become more twisted as the feast went on. Jaime went over to find Tyrion, Sansa and Brienne. The latest show, had Joffrey bring a bunch of dwarves to fight each other in a mock battle of the five kings, and Jaime felt sick at the sight. He could see the looks on other faces were as grim as he felt. Loras looked like he wanted to punch something. Tywin, didn’t look amused. Cersei seemed uncaring, as she always was. Tommen was torn between amusement at the antics of the dwarves, and horror at the mockery it was making of his uncle. Tyrion had a dark look on his face and Sansa and Brienne had both gone as white as sheets. Jaime made his way to the head table. There seemed to be no more courses of food to be served and Jaime thought he might well escort Brienne, Tyrion and Sansa from the great hall. But as he got to the table, he saw Joffrey was demanding something of Tyrion. He poured a goblet of wine over Tyrion’s head, and Jaime was furious with Joffrey’s blatant humiliation of his Uncle. Tyrion, to give him credit, had not exploded. He’d calmly quipped that it was a waste of a good vintage. Jaime decided to make his move.

“Your Grace, I believe it might be time for my dear brother and good sister to be leaving the feast. After all, I’m to be an uncle again, I’m sure your grandfather wishes Lady Sansa to be well rested.” Jaime said.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Tywin said. “Of course, Lady Brienne should go with them. She was invited to this table by Tyrion and Sansa. Also, her time is far nearer. Both women should be resting.” Tywin added. Joffrey looked furiously at them all.

“No. They’ll stay until I say they can go.” Joffrey stated. He looked at Tyrion. “Fill my cup!” Joffrey exclaimed. Jaime was stood beside Brienne, who looked like she wanted to teach Joffrey a lesson he’d never forget. As Tyrion reached for the goblet, Joffrey dropped it on the ground, and as Tyrion went to pick it up, Joffrey kicked it under the table. Tyrion went after it, and Jaime felt a slight tug of warmth as Sansa bent down and picked up the goblet, passing it to her husband. Tyrion filled the goblet and then passed it to Joffrey. He came back to sit beside Sansa, passing Jaime, and Jaime patted him on the shoulder briefly, just to show him that he was there for him. Tyrion gave Jaime a half smile as he sat in his seat, and suddenly, everything stopped. Joffrey was choking. Sansa, Tyrion and Brienne stood from their seats along with everyone else, as Joffrey fell to the ground. His face was turning purple, and Cersei was screaming for someone to help him. Jaime grabbed hold of Tommen, and pushed him towards Brienne, who held him to her side, not allowing him to see what was happening. Sansa and Tyrion stood in front of them, trying to block Tommen’s view even more. Tywin had gone to Joffrey’s side, where Cersei was screaming and wailing, and attempted to stop Joffrey choking. He whacked him on the back, shook him. Jaime came to their sides as well, but he could see that Joffrey was gone. The boy was dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was horrified as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Joffrey was vile, but such a death was horrifying to watch, no matter who it was happening to. Brienne saw the boy struggling to breath, saw his face go purple, then she saw the life go out of his eyes. She had killed a man before, she had seen life leave a man’s eyes before. She knew that Joffrey was dead. Cersei wailed over her son, but Brienne couldn’t find it in herself to revel in Cersei’s pain. She couldn’t imagine if something happened to her own child. She felt numb. All of a sudden, she felt something trickling down the inside of her thighs. It was something warm, and sticky, and Brienne trembled as she realised it was blood.

 _“My child.”_ She thought to herself fearfully. She had no part in how it had come to exist, but she already felt a bond with the baby growing within her, and the thought that something might happen to it now sent sharp, shooting pain, right to her heart. Everything started to fade away, as it all seemed distant. She heard shouting, angry voices and screams, and then, feeling like she was going to fall, Brienne sat heavily in her seat. She was trying to catch her breath.

“Are you alright Lady Brienne?” Tommen whispered to her. Brienne looked at Tommen. She nodded, not wanting to alarm the young boy.

“I’m alright Tommen. I’m just... not feeling too well. Too much food I think.” Brienne said weakly. Tommen looked confused, but Brienne wasn’t sure what to do when she felt horrible cramps in her stomach, and everything faded to black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You did this!” Cersei screamed at Tyrion. “Take him! He killed your king! Take him! Take him!” Cersei screamed, violently. Jaime looked at Tyrion, who was now surrounded by armed guards.

“There is no way that Tyrion did this.” Jaime said. Cersei just looked at Jaime, full of rage.

“Don’t you dare defend that little monster to me! Not after he’s murdered my son!” Cersei screamed hysterically. Tywin gave orders for Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, Osmund Kettleblack and Balon Swann, to take the king to his chambers. His body would be moved to lie in state at the Sept of Baelor for seven days and seven nights, in which a member of the Kingsguard would have to be present, one each day, until the vigil ended. Jaime knew this. He watched as Cersei screamed and wailed and their father grabbed hold of her struggling form, as she fought to stop the Kingsguard from taking Joffrey and following Tywin’s orders. But the orders were followed. Then Tywin gestured to Grand Maester Pycelle to come forward, and the old man gave Tywin a vial. Which Tywin poured down Cersei’s throat, as she was screaming. She passed out within moments. Obviously it was some milk of the poppy. Tywin gestured to Loras to take Cersei to her chambers, and then gestured for Jaime’s Aunt Genna to follow them. She did this without question. It was then that Jaime heard a scream. He saw Sansa, kneeling beside Brienne’s chair. Brienne was clearly unconscious, and Tommen looked frantic. The guards still surrounded Tyrion, and Jaime wasn’t sure what to deal with first, and could see Sansa was also confused. Jaime looked at his father.

“Take him to a tower cell.” Tywin said. Jaime was furious. But he knew that having Tyrion taken to a tower cell, was far better than him being taken to the black cells under the keep. Jaime went to Brienne’s side, along with Prince Oberyn and his paramour, as Sansa was weeping. She seemed confused and didn’t know what to do. Tyrion looked at Jaime, and the look on his face was clear as day.

“Jaime?” Jaime looked at Tyrion as Tyrion was being led away by the guards. “Please make sure that my wife is unharmed and unmolested.” Tyrion said. Jaime nodded his understanding. Tyrion feared Cersei would retaliate against Tyrion’s accused murder of Joffrey, with the very real murder of the pregnant Sansa.

“Of course little brother.” Jaime said. Tyrion looked at Sansa then.

“I think you’ll need to send for the healer for Lady Brienne, wife. Podrick knows where to find her.” Tyrion told Sansa. She nodded as Tyrion was taken from the great hall. Jaime then did the only thing he could. He secured Tommen by his side, gestured to Sansa, Oberyn and Ellaria to follow him, and hefted Brienne into his arms. He didn’t deny that she weighed considerably more, than the last time he’d had to do this, but that didn’t really matter to him. He was determined to get Brienne to her chambers. He prayed to all the gods, old and new, that Brienne would be alright.

“Is she alright? What happened to her?” Ellaria asked. Oberyn had an arm around her waist and didn’t speak, but the look on his face told Jaime he was asking the same question.

“It must have been the shock that’s done this.” Oberyn said softly. Jaime blinked, looking at Oberyn carefully. “I did study at the citadel, Ser Jaime. You think I’ve never attended the birth of a babe?” Oberyn added. Jaime shook his head, not wishing to consider that Brienne was six weeks early to birth her child. If mother and child survived it would be some sort of miracle. Oberyn looked at Tommen. “Perhaps, Prince Tommen and I should sit outside.” Oberyn said.

“It’s my responsibility to guard him.” Jaime replied.

“He will be safe in my hands, Ser Jaime. If you wish, we can leave the chamber door open so that you can see us. At least until a healer arrives.” Oberyn said. Jaime looked at Tommen, who was as white as a sheet, then Sansa and Ellaria, then at Brienne. As it was, Brienne still wasn’t conscious, and Jaime noticed a dark stain appearing on the blue gown that she wore for the wedding. Jaime knew the stain was blood. Finally, Jaime looked at Podrick. The boy seemed to be awaiting orders.

“You know who this healer is, that my brother spoke of?” Jaime asked the boy. He nodded.

“I-I-I’ll go and get her right away, Ser Jaime.” Podrick said. Then he was gone. All the inhabitants of the room were anxious, and Jaime allowed Oberyn to take Tommen outside the room, but the chamber door was open, so that Jaime could see them as they sat waiting. Ellaria and Sansa remained inside the room, sat at Brienne’s side. Jaime paced back and forth, keeping an eye on the other three occupants of the room, hoping Podrick would be back quickly. It was then that Jaime saw his father, with Loras and Balon Swann, arrive in the corridor.

“So, Tommen is here with you, as well as Prince Oberyn. Is Sansa here as well?” Tywin stated. Jaime nodded.

“I couldn’t leave them unguarded, especially as Joffrey was murdered and you seemed occupied with dealing with... my sister... and Tyrion...” Jaime felt a shiver of dread at the idea of his little brother being in a cell.

“Your sister has been given some milk of the poppy. She’ll not be awake for a long while. As for your brother, he is being treated as a prisoner of his rank deserves.” Tywin said. Jaime felt a jolt of anger shoot through him. He wanted to go and get Tyrion out of his cell.

“And how will a trial proceed, father? Will it be fair?” Jaime asked irritably. Tywin gave Jaime a look.

“It will be as fair as it can be. Cersei will not be allowed to interfere with the proceedings. Why did you all need to adjourn to Lady Clegane’s chambers?” Tywin asked. Jaime felt another jolt of anger rip through him at the title that his father gave Brienne.

“Lady Brienne... collapsed. It was probably the shock of seeing a boy die in such a way. We’ve sent for a healer. So I brought her to her chambers. I brought Sansa and Tommen, and Prince Oberyn and his paramour, with me so that I could keep guard over them.” Jaime said. He knew his father wouldn’t care too much about that.

“I understand. That is why I brought two Kingsguard with me. Tommen shouldn’t be around women who’ve been taken to childbed. It’s not appropriate for a boy.” Tywin said. Jaime nodded his understanding. Sansa appeared by Jaime’s side then. “Lady Sansa?” Tywin questioned.

“I would like to stay until I know Lady Brienne is going to be well. I’d also like to know what is going to happen with these ridiculous accusations against my husband.” Sansa stated. Jaime had to admire the girl’s guts.

“We will discuss Tyrion at another time, Lady Sansa. As for now, Tommen must be under proper guard.” Tywin said. Tommen came to stand in front of Jaime and Sansa. Jaime put his remaining hand on Tommen’s shoulder.

“I’d like to stay outside until I know Lady Brienne is going to be alright, grandfather.” Tommen said. Loras looked anxious, as he looked at Tywin.

“I would be happy to stay with Prince Tommen and guard him, wherever that might be.” Loras said. Tywin didn’t look best pleased but nodded his acceptance.

“There is much and more to do before we can hold a trial. But that can be discussed tomorrow. Remember Ser Loras, you are guarding the King now.” Tywin stated coolly. Tommen looked wide eyed. He hadn’t realised that his brother’s death meant that he was the king. This seemed to subdue him quickly, as Tywin walked away with Ser Balon. Loras then took a seat, across from Brienne’s chamber door, beside Prince Oberyn, and Tommen sat beside him and Jaime went back inside to see if Brienne had regained consciousness yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne woke up to pain. She felt like her body was being ripped apart from the inside, and she could feel that she was still bleeding. She was terrified, and she didn’t know what to do.

“Brienne? You’re awake!” Brienne opened her eyes fully to see Jaime at her side. Sansa and Ellaria were on her other side. Brienne felt slow and sluggish. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life, and Brienne couldn’t concentrate through it.

“What? Where am I? What happened?” Brienne felt confused. The last thing she remembered was being at the wedding feast.

“You’re in your chambers Brienne. Ser Jaime brought you here with us, after... after the King...” Sansa trailed off. Brienne suddenly remembered with perfect clarity. Joffrey was dead. He’d been poisoned at his own wedding feast. Brienne gripped the sheets in her hands as the pain became worse. She looked down at her dress and felt sick at the sight of a dark stain, which could only be her blood.

“The... the healer...” Brienne trailed off, feeling sick.

“Pod’s gone to find her.” Jaime said softly, trying to offer her some comfort. Suddenly, Brienne felt like her stomach was in a vice, twisting and squeezing and wrenching her apart. Brienne had never been one to scream. But now she did. She screamed loudly at the horrifying pain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime clenched his hand into a fist, wishing he could do something to help Brienne, to spare her from any pain. He wished for it more than he had wished for anything in his life. Brienne was pale, beads of sweat clung to her forehead as she screamed in agony. After what seemed like an interminable age, Pod finally arrived with the healer. She was a dark haired woman, with kind eyes. She was not old, but she was also not young. If Jaime had to guess, he would say that the healer was middle aged, laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, marked her as being at least forty. Pod looked pale as he looked at Brienne.

“It’s alright boy. Go sit outside with the others.” The healer told him gently. Pod nodded, but before he left, he reached forward and gripped Brienne’s hand in his own.

“You’ll be alright Lady Brienne.” Pod said. Brienne nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’ll be alright Pod. Go sit with Prince Tommen, Prince Oberyn and Ser Loras outside. Everything will be alright.” Brienne told him gently, almost like a mother. Pod left the room and Jaime wasn’t sure what to say as Sansa and Ellaria moved aside for the healer, who began to check Brienne over.

“What is your name, miss?” Jaime asked her. The woman looked at Jaime and gave a kind smile.

“My name is Edeldred, Ser.” The woman replied. She looked at Sansa and Ellaria, then back at Jaime again. “I suggest that if you have a weak stomach that you leave. I can’t tend to you if you pass out.” Edeldred stated. Sansa looked stubbornly resolute. Ellaria merely shrugged.

“I’ve birthed four children. I doubt my stomach is weak.” Ellaria stated. Sansa clenched her fists in the folds of the purple gown she wore.

“I’ll be a mother soon enough Edeldred. You’ve examined me enough to know. It’s best I find out what will be happening to me. Running away is not an answer.” Sansa said. Edeldred looked at Jaime.

“Don’t think I’ll be leaving any time soon.” Jaime said. Edeldred merely arched an eyebrow.

“Are you the father, Ser?” She asked.

“No. I am a friend of Lady Brienne’s and I won’t leave her to suffer.” Jaime replied. He sat on her right hand side, and took Brienne’s hand in his own. Brienne looked at him gratefully. Then she looked at Edeldred.

“Why am I bleeding so much Edeldred?” Brienne asked softly. Edeldred was serious as she grabbed her medicine bag and spoke to Brienne.

“It’s because you’re birthing the babe early, Lady Brienne. It’s not time for the babe to come, but your body is rushing the process, forcing the child out before it’s ready.” Edeldred replied. She looked at Ellaria, Sansa and Jaime. “What happened?” Edeldred asked. Jaime allowed a nervous couple of coughs to escape his throat as he considered his answer.

“The King was killed at his wedding feast. It wasn’t a pleasant sight for anyone present.” Ellaria said, before Jaime could formulate an answer he was happy with. Edeldred looked curious now.

“How did he die?” She asked.

“They believe he was poisoned and that Tyrion did it. Our gracious King died choking on blood as his face turned purple.” Sansa replied. Jaime could see from the familiarity that both Brienne and Sansa shared with the woman, that Edeldred had obviously been treating them personally for a while. Brienne started squeezing Jaime’s hand in her own. Sometimes Jaime forgot the strength that Brienne had, but it almost felt as though his bones were being crushed as Brienne let out a scream.

“Lord Tyrion? Poison? He’s not stupid. If he was going to kill the little shit, he wouldn’t make it so damn obvious, Lady Sansa. But the shock of seeing him die like that could have easily brought on the birthing early. That’s why they say a woman with child shouldn’t be around the dead or dying.” Edeldred said. Although her words stung slightly, Jaime thought she had a point. She looked at Brienne, lifting the edge of her blue gown. “You’re close Lady Brienne. I can see the head. This babe will be born today.” Edeldred said.

“Will it... will it be alright?” Brienne asked. Jaime hated the soft sadness he heard in her voice, all the pain.

“I can’t promise you anything Lady Brienne. All sorts of things happen in the birthing bed.” Edeldred replied. Brienne gasped out her pain, and looked at the other occupants in the room. Then her eyes settled on Edeldred again.

“I meant, is it possible that my babe will survive, being born early? Have others survived that were born this early?” Brienne asked. Edeldred snorted a sound of amusement then.

“If you were a peasant, I’d say no. But you’re not a peasant. Noble women who birth their babes six weeks early, don’t often have to bury them. Just keep them warm, feed them and care for them. But we won’t know anything until you birth the child.” Edeldred said firmly. Brienne nodded, and Jaime felt her squeezing his hand again. She was obviously suffering another pain. “Lady Brienne, I need you to bear down when you feel pain. Bear down as hard as you can.” Edeldred told her. Sansa looked pale, but did not faint. Ellaria was stony faced and ready to help should the need arise. Jaime was hoping the child would be born soon. Seeing Brienne in pain was hurting him in ways he hadn’t ever considered before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne felt like the whole world was turning grey at the edges. She felt weak for the first time in her life, and the pain was like nothing else she’d ever known. She knew she was probably crushing Jaime’s hand in her grip, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. It felt like she’d been in the birthing bed for days, but it had been a handful of hours. She bore down, and time seemed to stop for her.

“One of you, bring me that bowl of water, the other one get the cloth from my medicine bag.” Edeldred said. Brienne looked to see Sansa jump up from her place and rush over to the medicine bag, Ellaria grabbed Brienne’s washbowl, filled with fresh water, what seemed like an age ago. She brought it over and placed it on the trunk that had been at the foot of Brienne’s bed. Edeldred had moved it aside. Suddenly, Brienne heard a wail and there was no more pain. But Brienne still felt weak.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime wasn’t sure whether to be horrified or relieved. The babe had been born, but with it, a torrent of blood had seemed to follow. He looked at Brienne, fearing her death. She was almost grey, she was so ashen.

“My babe?” She asked weakly. Edeldred cleaned the baby in the washbowl, and as she did this, she cleaned the babe’s mouth and nostrils with her little finger. The babe wailed in indignation all the while.

“A boy, Lady Brienne. A healthy boy.” Edeldred said. Brienne trembled as she held her arms out for her child. Edeldred wrapped the boy in swaddling. It was almost dark now, and the candles cast barely any light. But the babe wailed loudly, proclaiming it’s life to the world. Then Edeldred handed the babe to his mother, and he stopped wailing. Brienne looked down at the babe. Jaime was surprised by the tuft of pale straw hair on top of the boy’s head.

“His name is Sandor.” Brienne said softly. She looked at Jaime. “Would you like to hold him?” Brienne asked weakly. Jaime felt awed that Brienne would trust him enough to allow him to hold her babe. He didn’t dare say that he was afraid to drop the boy, especially as he only had one hand. But he reached out for the babe, and cradled him in his handless arm. His other arm wrapped around the side of the boy’s tiny body, and Jaime was surprised at the weight of him. He’d never held a baby before. Cersei had forbidden him from touching any of her children, for fear of discovery. It was as he held Sandor in his arms that he realised what he’d been missing. His fingers traced the babe’s cheek gently. Then he looked at Brienne, who seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep.

“What? What’s happened?” Jaime asked, feeling panicked. Edeldred allowed a slight laugh to escape her.

“She’s exhausted, Ser. She’s lost quite a bit of blood. It’s not surprising that she’s exhausted. Once I’ve cleaned her up and examined her and the babe, we’ll need to wake her so she can eat. She’ll need to build up her strength, and she’ll need to stay in her bed for at least a week. She’ll tire easily for a while, but she will be fine.” Edeldred said. Jaime couldn’t help feeling relief. Brienne had survived. She wasn’t dead and the babe was healthy, and Jaime was just glad that he didn’t have to lose either of them. He had allowed himself to grow attached to the babe, just as he allowed himself to love Brienne. He couldn’t bear the thought of either of them dying. But now... Jaime knew that if Tyrion was found guilty, or if he demanded a trial by combat, that the Mountain would be summoned back to King’s Landing, and Jaime feared what he would do if that happened. He was afraid of the outcome for everyone. His brother, and Brienne. So Jaime hoped that his brother would be found innocent before anything worse could happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! You've made it to the end! The monster has not defeated you. LOL! Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos, because they're love. LOL! But honestly, if you don't feel like doing any of that, I'm just glad you decided to read this latest chapter. I hope the next one doesn't disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...... I know I'm evil... I know... I'm... sorry? Well... I'm not really sorry. This idea wouldn't leave me alone. The second chapter is almost half way done. LOL! Um...... I hope that you all appreciated the writing. Feel free to leave comments or kudos, or nothing at all. I still get amazed by the hits I receive sometimes on a story. LOL!


End file.
